


Shikamaru RP

by a54321



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: An RP I did with bookist383: https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383
Comments: 2





	Shikamaru RP

Ino was bored as she read through the scrolls. She had promised Naruto that she wouldn't wedgie him for at least a week. It didn't help that Hinata had also begun having her Byakugan active at all hours so that Ino really couldn't sneak up on her.

Shikamaru was too smart and Ino doubted she could wedgie him without getting wedgied in return. Choji was too big and strong for her to be successful. Kiba might work, but he would need to be without Akamaru. Shino had an insect hive with him at all times. Neji was smarter than she was and stronger than Hinata and Rock Lee could probably break free in a heartbeat.

Ten-Ten and Sakura on the other hand...Ino allowed herself a small smile at that image. It was certainly possible for her to wedgie them. Maybe she should make them her newest targets. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a scroll titled "Libido." Curious, Ino began to read it.

As she did, she realized that the jutsu in this scroll would allow her to control another's libido! She could make other ninja horny! However, she had to touch them first...Let's see. Naruto was more or less horny all the time so he was out, Sakura was studying medical jutsu, so she would figure out what was going on...Rock Lee was energetic enough without this jutsu. And she didn't know Ten-Ten enough to use it on her...that left her teammates. Choji would be boring, but Shikamaru?

Ino licked her lips at the thought of that. Shikamaru would be hilarious! He was always so smart and logical, that seeing him act like...well like Naruto would be hilarious! And he wouldn't suspect a thing! After all, he would probably assume he was just going through puberty. She supposed that he could end up seeing a medic ninja if it lasted too long, so Ino figured she would keep it active for three days tops. After that, maybe she would find someone else to use it on. She memorized the hand signs and traveled to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot.

Finding him lounging on the usual bench there, Ino had to roll her eyes as she looked down from her high ground position on the roof and caught sight of his eyes. Shikamaru was certainly watching the clouds but his eyes were also half lidded and he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. _< i>Ugh, his lazy butt can barely even stay conscious for watching the clouds.</i> _

Having a genius n her team could be a little exasperating at time but having one so lacking in energy that he leaked tired when doing something this relaxing? It honestly just made her want to facepalm.

Thankfully though, she would be seeing a bit more ‘energy’ from him soon if this new jutsu worked.

Hopping down to the ground, Ino quickly performed the necessary hand signs for this technique as she approached Shikamaru from behind the bench. Hand signs complete as she got close, the blonde could feel her chakra rushing around in her and waiting to establish a link with someone else’s.

One she’d reached the bench and her shadow cast over Shikamaru,, she saw his eyes turn just enough to see her before the boy asked, “Any reason you’re hovering over me something out of a horror movie?”

She grit her teeth at that and mentally, Shikamaru groaned as he realized that he’d antagonized the troublesome blonde.

Unbeknownst to him though, Ino was half glad that he did, as it made for the perfect excuse for her to jab his forehead with two fingers rather forcefully while saying, “First of all, RUDE! Second, you should be thanking me since I just came over to make sure that your lazy butt hadn’t finally died because your equally lazy heart gave out from inactivity!”

Grimacing at her volume more than anything and unaware of her linking her chakra to his while her fingers jabbed at his head, Shikamaru uttered, “Thank you for caring, now can I get back to watching the clouds? It actually takes time to clear my head and you’ve muddied it up again..

Ino had to hold back a smirk at that as she felt the chakra link finish forming and took her fingers off of him. _< i>Oh, if you think your mind is getting full now, Shika, just you wait.</i> _“Ugh, whatever…” she said, turning and walking away as she added, “You’d better get that butt of yours moving at some point though.”

“Yeah, sure…” he said, his tone totally insincere, which Ino saw as the perfect opportunity to start ramping up his libido as she returned to the rooftops so that she could watch him without being seen.

Ino looked around to make sure that nobody would see her first. While she knew most wouldn't notice, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that she was doing something to her teammate. And even if what she did didn't break any rules specifically, she doubted Tsunade would be so accommodating with Ino using medical jutsu for such a purpose. Especially since she was supposed to be putting it toward a productive use.

The first thing she did was make sure that Shikamaru went back to his state of half-sleep. While Ino had no doubt that Shikamaru might fall asleep, it wouldn't be fun to watch him when he was asleep. She didn't study enough to know what happened to a sleeping person when they suddenly had an erection or what else would happen. She was also confident Shikamaru wouldn't suspect her since he could be easily going through puberty. Once Shikamaru's eyes fluttered close, she pressed her hands together.

She was amazed at what she felt. She felt hormones, testosterone and so many more parts of Shikamaru's body. She then lowered her view and saw his chakra network and how it connected to his manhood. Ino looked at it, not being sure if it was big or small, or average. But it didn't matter. 'Okay, Ino," she said. "The first thing I want to do is to give Shikamaru an erection," she reasoned. It was simple to do, and if Shikamaru noticed anything, well, at least she didn't do anything too bad so he wouldn't be too mad.

Shikamaru woke up slowly as he saw that he had a tent, getting confused. "Huh?" he asked himself. He knew about the birds and the bees and what puberty was, but why was he having an erection? Shikamaru found women too troublesome to have any sort of thoughts about, so why was this happening? And he couldn't get it down either. Frowning, Shikamaru just chalked it up to the mysteries of the body and began to walk home, trying to avoid everyone, causing Ino to frown.

Ino frowned at the lack of reaction. "Come on you stupid genius! React more!" she demanded as she crossed her arms, before the truth hit her. Shikamaru was normally very composed, and if what Sakura was true, he was willing to sacrifice himself to save her, Naruto and a dog without hesitation. Well, he probably became a Chunin for a reason. "So, it will take more than an erection huh?" she asked. "Fine."

Following the boy from above, Ino used her link to his chakra network to explore more of his sex drive and soon took notice of the most likely reason why his erection wasn’t causing that much of a reaction in him: his whole body was so relaxed!

And she supposed that this made sense.

With his laziness and almost always calm behavior, of course his sex drive would be just as underutilized. Even with the rection she had just given him, these areas felt like they were only just coming to life.

So, naturally, she decided to fix this. _< i>Time to do some redecorating in here!</i>_ she thought with an evil little grin.

The first step, of course, was to start tweaking the neurotransmitters affecting his actual brain, lowering his serotonin levels safely but considerably. As this was the chemical that acted as a strong sexual inhibitor, she expected this to have a more noticeable effect on him while he was aroused.

Continuing to walk, Shikamaru had been doing a fairly decent job of ignoring his erection, even if the constant feeling of it rubbing along the inside of his boxers was distracting and caused him to take some controlled breaths through his nose inconspicuously.

_< i>Man, this is annoying.</i>_ he thought, almost tempted to adjust his gait but he knew that he would just look weird doing that. Shaking the thought off, he tried thinking more about the clouds up above, something that never failed to distract him.

It should have worked and did for about 10 seconds.

But then his thoughts turned back to the stiffness between his legs.

_< i>Man this is hard.</i>_ he thought with a little bit of irritation. He could feel the organ throb a bit in his pants and, his mind more on it now, it was like every step was rubbing his pants against his hardness and he took a more audible intake a breath has he tried to calm down.

And thinking about this brought a self-conscious thought to the front of his mind, _ <i>Is anyone else noticing?</i>_ Just thinking that made his face heat up!

Ino grinned as she saw Shikamaru's face heat up. 'Oh this is perfect!’ she thought as she watched him begin to quicken his pace, trying to get home. Ino pursed her lips. She wanted to embarrass Shikamaru, but she didn't want him to be ruined and she especially didn't want him to go before Tsunade, who would be able to immediately figure out what Ino had done. That meant a balance. And if she wanted to achieve that balance, she supposed she had to do some testing first. The first thing she did was return Shikamaru to normal.

He gave a sigh of relief as the heat left his face and he felt himself deflate. Then he looked around. Nobody had seen him. He supposed that he was just going through puberty and he had been hit by a random erection. "How troublesome," he said out loud as he walked home at a slower pace. Ino nodded as she looked through her options. She could easily make Shikamaru cum right now if she wanted, but even she knew that going so far, so soon would make Shikamaru see a doctor. She supposed the first thing to do is figure out what everything did.

She gathered her thoughts, and realized that she could make Shikamaru sweat, from his balls. Smiling, she increased Shikamaru's internal body temperature. Not enough to make him pass out, but enough that he began to sweat. And since his pants weren't thick, there was soon a sizeable stain in the center of his trousers. Shikamaru wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked down, and walked faster, clearly going to his home. Not if Ino had anything to say about it!

'Let's see how you like this!" she said out loud as she suddenly increased the production of Shikamaru's hormones. Not entirely to the max. She didn't know what that would do. But what she did do was a sudden increase to a reasonable level that someone would have if they were having sex. However, normally this increase of production would be gradual, and all natural, so their body would have time to prepare. Shikamaru, however, barely thought about sex as is, so he was completely unprepared for such a thing.

He felt his face heating up, his erection returning as he blushed. He was trying his hardest not to let out a moan, a sign that he was enjoying himself, but it was growing harder. He was finding it hard to walk as he stood there in the street. How could this get any worse? "Hey Shikamaru?" came a cheerful voice. Well, that was one way.

He recognized that voice. Admittedly, he (and most everyone in the village) was used to it being louder most of the times that it was heard but it was still unmistakable. Eyes darting about for a way to look nonchalant, he ultimately decided to lean himself against the right wall of a building as a sufficiently lazy act.

Turning himself towards the sound of his interruption, he opted to greet back, “Naruto… just what I needed.”

Though the boy’s sarcasm was clear as day, Naruto evidently failed to pick up on it as he asked, “Really?”

“No.” Shikamaru replied flat as he resisted the urge to swallow nervously from the arousal that he was experiencing. _< i>Come on, calm down already!</i> _he told himself to no effect. If anything, the increased stress just seemed to make his erection feel even more insistent.

Growing at the reply he got, Naruto said back, “Jerk.” As anyone BUT Naruto could have predicted, the casual and weak comeback had no effect on Shikamaru, which annoyed Naruto. “Come on, seriously, respond or something!”

Shikamaru sighed, an act which he now used to cover up a shaky exhale of breath as he tried in vain to not think about his erection. “So, were you just saying hi or did you need something?” he asked, hoping he could get this over with quickly.

“Huh? Oh, right!” Leave it to Naruto to get distracted so easily. “I was wondering if you were alright? I saw you start walking kinda fast and then you just sorta stopped moving. Also, now that you’re up close, your face looks pretty flushed.” Naruto said as he leaned in closer, the short boy pushing himself up on his toes to get a better look at Shikamaru’s face.

And of course, with Shikamaru’s back already against the wall, this left him effectively pinned like that. Turning his head away, he started to reply, “I’m fine, I’m just a little t- Ugh, ooohhh!” he groaned out as his dick suddenly felt even harder.

Up above, Ino giggled, her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep from getting too loud. Seeing Naruto invading Shikamaru’s personal space like that had just made it too tempting to increase the strength of her teammate’s erection.

Shikamaru panted as he faced the wall, trying to figure out what was going on. Was he into Naruto that way? He closed his eyes, and did his best to try and figure out the answer to that question. But it was hard. His dick was hard and he could feel his body desiring release. It wanted to relax, to have fun, not be so pent up. But Shikamaru was a genius for a reason, and he was able to visualize a naked Naruto...and shook his head. That had no interest to Shikamaru whatsoever. So, whatever was causing this had nothing to do with Naruto. For some reason, that left Shikamaru very relieved.

But before Shikamaru could address Naruto again, Ino's technique hit him. He felt himself go even harder as his erection became more prominent. He had no clue what was going on as his legs turned to jelly. Barely able to stand, he braced himself against the wall, giving Naruto a good look at his backside. 'Ya, know,' Naruto noted. "Shikamru's not half bad looking...for a guy of course,' he thought as he shook his head. 'Maybe he is nervous or something? But why would he be nervous around me?' Naruto wondered.

Ino groaned in annoyance. Typical Shikamaru. Not only was he not doing anything fun, he was running away from Naruto (metaphorically by turning his back) instead of actually having fun! Why did her teammate have to be so troublesome? She should have tried it on Kiba...But then she wondered, "Maybe Shikamaru is gay?" she wondered. Was that the reason for his nervousness? It was a possibility. She decided that the best thing to do was to make Shikamaru even hornier, looking for a response.

Shikamaru immediately fell to his knees, panting and sweating. He was now feeling emotions he had never considered. Finally, Naruto turned Shikamaru around. "Are you ok?' he asked as he got up in Shikamaru's face, before seeing the erection, causing Naruto to blush. He played with his fingers like Hinata. "Do...do you like me?" he asked nervously as he pretended to be disinterested. He...he wasn't sure how he felt...but did Shikamaru...He sighed. He knew from experience with Ino what his most attractive quality was. He turned around and presented his backside to Shikamaru.

The effect was immediate. Normally, Shikamaru would never have done this, but he was a slave to his urges as he grabbed Naruto's feminine cheeks, who moaned at the touch. In truth, Naruto was just overly sensitive to his backside and what Shikamaru was doing was nothing special. "H-hey," Naruto said nervously. "If...If you're going to do that, buy me dinner first, ok?' he asked.

“I-I, ummm…” Shikamaru stammer as he tried to think of a response, his mind unfortunately too busy focused on other things. Things like how soft and squeezable Naruto’s butt cheeks felt It was fortunate that they were currently in a further corner of the street while this was happening as Shikamaru was ultimately unable to resist giving that booty a couple more firm squeezes.

“Mmmm, h-heyyy!” Naruto half moaned and half whined before staggering forward. Thankfully, Shikamaru’s highly aroused and confused state meant that he didn’t try keeping the blonde pulled close. Naruto’s legs still felt a little like jelly though and he had to take some breaths to calm himself down.

While Shikamaru pushed himself back against the wall and sat there as he breathed heavily like he was in the midst of sex, Naruto managed to mostly compose himself and turned towards the lazy genius.

_< i>Well, he’s definitely interested in me.</i>_ Naruto thought and, after a couple of seconds, he grinned. He wouldn’t have guessed that the lazy boy in front of him could be so much of a perv but then, he supposed, he’d never seen the Nara horny before.

The obvious bulge in Shikamaru’s pants was clear evidence that Naruto had successfully lured in a potential partner and he hadn’t even had to TRY! And, well, as he’d thought before, Shikamaru wasn’t bad looking…

Ino was now giggling like mad as she thought out loud, “Hehehehahaha, oh man, hahaheha, oh this is too good!” At this point, she was laying on her back and clutching her sides as her laughter continued. However, when she managed to calm herself down a bit, she decided, “Alright, let’s let this play out a BIT more fairly.” Carefully, she lowered Shikamaru’s libido enough that he would be able to think with a little more clarity…

Channeling his inner Naruko, the whiskered blonde got closer to Shikamaru and crouched down in front of him with a seductive grin on his face.

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief as his erection deflated a bit. He then looked up and saw that Naruto was looking at him with a very unusual expression on his face? "Naruto?" Shikamaru breathed as he sat down against the ground, happy that almost nobody saw what he just did. "Ummm...I am very sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," Shikamaru said truthfully, figuring that Naruto would be mad, or try to blackmail him or something. After all, he did just squeeze Naruto's rear end...although Shikamaru was surprised that Naruto's backside so soft and large...he shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the perverted thoughts.

But instead of doing what Shikamaru expected, Naruto actually sat down in Shikamaru's lap? Smiling he leaned against Shikamaru, letting the genius's chest be a sort of pillow. "it's okay, Shika," Naruto said, cooing. "I know just how tempting my backside can be," he said as he rubbed Shikamaru's chest, trying to be seductive. He seemed to be instinctively trying to act feminine, to appease Shikamaru.

Now Ino roared with laughter, finding the whole thing to be hilarious. "Oh man, this is too rich!" she laughed. "Naruto, no Naru-Booty is trying to seduce Shikamaru!' she laughed. "Well, I guess now we know Naru-Booty is bi, but what about Shikamaru?" she asked herself. If Shikamaru was bi, that would be quite the discovery. She was sure he wasn't gay since he did say that he wanted to marry a woman who was neither ugly nor pretty. Maybe that was something she could find out? What type of woman Shikamaru wanted?

But before Shikamaru could finish, Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head against Shikamaru. "Now, though. You just groped me, so you have to do the right thing and buy me dinner ok?" he asked. "I need some time to get ready, so tomorrow at five will work?" he asked, hoping that Shikamaru said yes. Shikamaru had no clue what was going on. His erection was poking Naruto, and Naruto wanted to date him? He had no clue what was going on, but part of him did want to grope that behind again, and he did owe Naruto..."Ichiraku Ramen right?' Shikamaru asked.

"Of course!" Naruto said as he got up, feeling a little disappointed that he was no longer feeling Shikamaru's erection. "Don't worry, I'll be very sexy!" he promised as he shook his hips as he walked away. "But Shikamaru only responded to my bottom," Naruto mumbled as he walked. "Maybe I need to be...like my bottom? Soft and bouncy?" he wondered, figuring that it was worth a try.

For some people, that would probably be considered much too tall of an order. For Naruto though, well, he had his ways. And considering that he could practically feel Shikamaru’s eyes on his swaying backside, the whiskered boy figured that it would be worth trying out.

And Shikamaru was indeed watching that booty swing!

With his dick still hard enough that he was feeling needy as Ino let his libido relax a little more, he was almost tempted to follow that booty. He didn’t but it was tempting.

Taking some more deep breaths, the Nara boy managed to get himself up on shaky legs that he leaned against the wall to steady until he could walk normally without looking weird. When his dick started to feel slightly more relaxed but still half hard, he got to walking home with a slight tinge of pink still on his face, hoping to finish up what had certainly been the most confusing day he’d every had.

_< i>If this is what starting puberty is like then I am so not looking forward to any of what comes next.</i>_ he thought with no small amount of annoyance.

Meanwhile, Ino, having calmed down from her laughter, was thinking out loud.

“Alright, so I’m gonna go ahead and put butts on his list of possible turn ons.” She would need to verify that he would stare at girls there too but that could be done fairly easily. “Still not sure if he as any interest in guys though since I was ramping up his libido throughout all that.”

Then she frowned as she realized that, technically, she still needed to specifically see how interested he was (if at all) in girls. Sure, he said he wants to marry a woman but how could she know that for sure? He might just say that because it’s the norm and he’s never thought about it before.

“Ugh, I wish I could see what he’s thinking.” she muttered before grinning as an idea came to her. “Or what he’s dreaming!” Her family did have a technique for dropping in on and observing dreams. She’d need a chakra connection for it but, thankfully, she had that with Shikamaru now thanks to this libido altering jutsu.

And also thanks to that trick, she would be able to make sure that Shikamaru was good and horny when he went to sleep tonight.

Opting to let him relax until tonight, she got to work setting his libido back to normal for now.

-

**< b>Sometime later, At Night</b>**

Shikamaru relaxed himself as he got ready for bed. So far, his body was back to normal. He was completely calm and collected again. His erection was gone and he could now be completely national about everything. He sighed. "Why did you agree to that date?' he asked his reflection in the mirror.

He had no interest in Naruto, especially not in a romantic way. Although, if he was entirely honest with himself, had Naruto been a girl, he probably would have been very tempted to start dating the blonde. "Well, look Shikamaru," he told himself. "You know that this isn't a date. When you meet Naruto tomorrow, you will pay for his meal, because you are going to explain that it is just an outing between friends, nothing more," he said.

"And make sure to let him down gently," he added, not knowing how Naruto would handle it. He also didn't know that Ino would make Shikamaru horny or that Naruto would show up as a girl.

Meanwhile, Ino was getting ready for bed herself. She was in her nightgown and preparing to see what Shikamaru dreams about. She would have read his find to mind the answer to his questions, but her dad hadn't taught her the technique yet, probably figuring that she would abuse it. In addition, mind reading required you to be there for the entirety of the jutsu. A chakra link really wasn't enough, although Ino didn't know that yet.

As she brushed her teeth, she remembered that hand-signs she had to perform in order to view Shikamaru's dream. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't interfere with the dream, but every jutsu had limits.

As she got into bed, she performed the necessary hand-signs so she would have a lucid dream...or rather, she would be able to view Shikamaru's dream, but she would remain "awake" throughout the night, while her body rested. Then, she carefully increased Shikamaru's libido. She had to be careful. Too much, and he wouldn't sleep or would wake up throughout the night. Too little and it would make no difference. But she figured she got the amount right as she went to bed.

Shikamaru groaned as he felt himself getting an erection again. Right before bed too? He felt the immediate desire for release but shook his head. "You are about to go to bed," he reminded himself. "And you have no way to hide the sheets in the morning," he said as he went under the covers, just in case. He laid on the pillow, mentally trying to do anything but think about his evening wood. In the end, he decided to play three rounds of shogi against himself. As he won the first round, he fell asleep.

As he lost consciousness, thoughts of shogi swirling in his head while his dick remained hard, a certain troublesome blonde’s mind began invading his own unconscious one...

**< b>Dreamscape</b>**

Slowly, Ino came to and found herself in a sort of void. Glancing around, it took her a couple of moments to remember what she had done before going to sleep, resulting in her spastically flailing her limbs and shouting in panic as she floated before realizing what was happening.

“Oh, eheh… Right, that’s why I’m here in my purple nightgown of all things.” she uttered, glad that no one was here to witness her mistake. Looking around at all the nothing surrounding her, she decided to search out her target. “Alright, just gotta search out the area with the most mental activity happening...”

Feeling around a bit like she sometimes did when using the mind transfer technique on someone, Ino could feel things happening off in… well, technically there were no actual directions in a mindscape but that didn’t matter.

“Gotcha!” she declared as she began willing herself that way, the bundle of thoughts feeling more and more promising as she got closer and could pick out more of the emotions located there.

Anxiety, nervousness, some smug satisfaction, and (most importantly) a strong sense of lustful desire.

Slowly, shapes began to take form around her. She could vaguely recall the area the area as Shikamaru’s house from the one time she had actually come to visit. Strangely though, it looked, well, normal. No stripper poles, sexy maids, or anything else going on here. “Weird setting for your erotic dream, Shika. Why…?” A look of horror appeared on her face as she realized something. “Egh, I had better not be about to walk in on an incest fantasy with you and your mom!”

Though difficult, she managed to get that thought out of her head and started looking around.

“Alright, if I was a boy, where would I hide my porn?” she asked herself and then, after a pause, facepalmed. “Duh, it’ll be in his room.”

Climbing up the stairs to said room, she heard a strangely familiar female voice (she couldn’t recall from where) yell, “You asshole! How the hell do you keep beating me?! This you’ve gotta be cheating!”

Curiosity rising, she hurried up the steps faster and reached the door to Shikamaru’s bedroom just in time to hear the lazy boy retort that, “Okay, one, I can’t be cheating because you’ve been watching me this whole time.” She began opening the door. “And two, don’t go getting so mad. You’re the one who wanted to try her like in strip shogi.”

Entering the room now, Ino saw a fully dressed Shikamaru seated in front of a shogi board. On the opposite side of the board was a red faced and visibly frustrated Temari standing hunched over the board with her hands slammed down on opposite sides of it as she exclaimed that, “That’s because I thought YPU’D be the one getting naked, baka!”

The girl with four pigtails was also considerably less dressed than when Ino last saw her, now wearing only a purple thong and a fishnet top through which her matching bra that barely contained her generous boobs could also be seen.

Ino couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "So, this is what you dream about?" she asked as she looked at Shikamaru and Temari. "Beating Temari and forcing her to strip? Heh, yeah right?" Ino mused as she rubbed her chin. "Well," she conceded. "I suppose it is a lot more realistic then most erotic dreams," she conceded. Her own erotic dreams involved a harem of Sasuke's of differing hairstyles feeding her grapes and pampering her. By contrast, this was tame! Especially since all the Sasuke's were completely naked, and Temari seemed to be stripping slowly.

"And I suppose that Temari would probably be willing to engage in this sort of competition," she admitted. Honestly, it wasn't as perverted as she liked. Where was the scandal? He had an erotic dream where Temari acted...probably pretty close to how she acted? That was completely boring! "Come on Shikamaru," Ino pleaded to him, even if she couldn't actually talk to him. "Surely there's a more interesting part of this dream right?' she asked, hoping that there was.

Then, the table shook, prompting Ino's curiosity. Shikamaru sighed. "Temari/' he asked. "Can you please give a reminder to the first loser?" he asked. Temari gave an unusual smiled as she slapped the bottom of the table with her open palm, prompting a girlish yelp. Ino paled, recognizing that yelp. "Hey! That's me!" Ino realized with a blush. "Aww, so he does dream about me! I knew it!" she declared..."Wait," she said worried. "if my butt is by Temari, then does that mean my head is..."

She looked down, expecting to find herself blowing Shikamaru. Instead, she was just on all fours. Naked, but on all fours with an unusually happy grin on her face? "Oh come on!" Ino exclaimed! "You mean to tell me that I am not even sexy enough to blow him! Why am I being reduced to furniture?" she asked in disbelief. "At least Temari is going to get some action," she mumbled as she looked around, not seeing anyone else. "Huh, no other girls or guys for that matter. Suppose it was just what I did that caused Shikamaru to squeeze Naruto," Ino figured, happy that Shikamaru considered her attractive enough to be in his dream, but frustrated she was reduced to a table.

Then Shikamaru had a grin on his face. "Remember what happens if you lose," he told Temari as he captured one of her pieces. "Then you will be replacing this chair," he commented. "Yeah, yeah I know," Temari murmured as she removed her bra, hoping that her bountiful cleavage would distract him. "Is that seriously his fetish?" Ino said in disbelief. "Girls as furniture? I mean, I know he says we're troublesome, but does he seriously think we are better off serving him as objects instead?" she asked, ignoring that her Sasuke-harem fetish was no less absurd.

She was honestly annoyed by this.

Okay, yes, she didn’t WANT to be giving Shikamaru a blowjob but REALLY! He would rather use her as sexy furniture than have her suck his cock? “How is it possible for you to both flatter and insult me while perving on me?!” she irritably asked the dream version of Shikamaru.

Of course, he didn’t actually answer her or even notice her presence. And as he and Temari continued the next match, the only action that her dream self got was having her head pet affectionately, making her nuzzle his hand.

“Make up your mind! Am I furniture or a pet?!” real Ino demanded, arms waving around frantically. When it became apparent that he really wasn’t going to pay attention to or even notice the dream invader, she just sighed and rubbed her temples. “Okay, be mad about how he sees me later. Right now, I have research to do.”

And so, she began to take stock of the situation.

The first thing she did was follow Shikamaru’s eyes to figure out what he was focusing on.

No surprise, Temari’s boobs were the where he was looking at the most, which quickly became even more noticeable as her fishnet top came off. Idly, Ino wondered if he also found fishnets hot since he also wore a mesh vest.

To her embarrassment and yet also pride, she also found his eyes tracing over her dream self’s curves, even leaning down at times to get a better look at her boobs. Strangely though, none of his ogling and obvious lust seemed to be affecting his shogi skills.

She rolled her eyes when she realized that. “Well, if naked me as his table wasn’t enough of a delusion then this sure is.” She knew he was good but he should be fumbling more with all this fanservice going on in front of him. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t THIS calm and collected. “Guess he had to be cocky about something. Heheh, cocky.” She giggled a bit as she noticed the tent that Shikamaru had in his pants.

Glancing around as Temari lost again and soon ended up growling as she stood up to pull down her thong, Ino soon turned to look at Temari again. Then looked at Shikamaru again.

Yeah, the little smirk he had on definitely widened and she could see the bulge in his pants twitched more when Temari growled. “Does he think she’s hotter when she’s mad or something? Maybe he just likes getting under her skin?”

Ino looked at the absurd scene. Temari was standing there completely naked, and she was being used as a table? Well, what did Shikamaru say was Temari's fate? That she would be used as a chair? "I mean, I know that me and Temari have large backsides, but that is so random!" she complained. If she were honest, she would have been happier to find herself sucking his cock. At least that made sense and Ino would be flattered that Shikamaru found her sexy enough for such a purpose. Being used as a table felt demeaning. "And the worst part is that I can't yell at him about this because there's no guarantee he will remember it, and if he does, he'd know something was up," she grumbled.

But then, something interesting happened. Temari walked up to Shikamaru, still growling at the loss, before he reached around her and spanked her ass, causing Temari to let out a large moan. Ino laughed. "Oh come on!" she declared. "Stupid fantasy. Girls don't moan like that just because you spank them," she laughed. "Heck, even Naru-Booty doesn't like being spanked that much! He moans to being squeezed1" she noted. "Actually...maybe Naru-Booty would like being spanked if he agreed to it," Ino figured with a shrug. One thing she noticed was that skin color had no effect. Ino's skin was fairly pale, and Temari's was darker than average since she was from the desert.

"Now what will Temari do next?' Ino asked as she watched. Temari got down on all fours and Shikamaru sat on her back, giving his new "chair" another spank, causing another moan. "Another spank," Ino asked. "Can't he think of anything more creative to do?" she murmured as she watched herself lick Shikamaru's feet, making her wretch. "God. I hope I never end up smelling or licking someone's feet like that!" she mumbled. Ino was uncertain if she was submissive or not, but she was fairly confident that she wouldn't like to lick someone's feet. That was almost pledging to be a slave! "Now, what does this have in common?" she asked herself.

"Me and Temari are both curvy and blonde," she listed. "He beat both of us at shogi and he is using us as furniture," she murmured, still finding that a little crazy. But then an unusual change took place over Temari. She had a happy sigh as the growling stopped and she curled up on the ground like a dog, with Shikamaru still on top of her. And then Ino got it. "Oh I see," she said with a laugh. "He wants to "tame" girls he finds troublesome and make them submissive, like pets or willing to be furniture," she reasoned. "The question is that is it only on me and Temari, blondes in general, or other women?'" she asked.

Honestly, she could see any of those three options being the answer. With this only being one dream, it was hard to gauge what all his interests were. And watching her dream self rub her face against his legs and lift her bottom up so that he could pet it with his left hand while using his right hand to pet Temari’s butt really wasn’t helping her come to any other conclusions.

“Come on, Shika, help me out here.” Ino said while circling around her teammate. “Maybe imagine up some more people so that I can get a better read on you. Something. Please! Ugh, this is getting me nowhere.”

She had some information to go off of now: that he likes curvy blondes and that his fetish is for taming girls. That as certainly more information than she had started with. She was just going to have to get more information.

Taking a seat on Shikamaru’s bed while he played with the dream blondes, she began to think.

“Alright, let’s see, he’s got a date with Naru-booty tomorrow. That could give me a little bit of info but there’s only so much I can wring from that.” She what else Shikamaru would be doing with his day. “Well, I don’t think he has anything too important going on. He’s bound to run into some girls though. “Maybe I could test him like that.”

She would have to be careful about how she adjusts his libido around girls in order to accurately gauge what he might find sexy about them. And doing a little dream dropping afterwards would help her determine which women he was naturally drawn to the most.

“Yeah, that could work.” Grinning as she stood up, she then turned towards her teammate and said, “Shikamaru, just you wait, after tomorrow, I’m gonna know EXACTLY what turns you on.” her grin turning a little evil, she added, “Oh, and since you fantasized about me acting as your table, I’m gonna make sure that you wake up with extreme morning wood tomorrow.”

Shikamaru, naturally, didn't respond since he didn't hear Ino. However, before Ino canceled the jutsu, she was treated to the sight of her and Temari eating from dog dishes. "Eww," Ino said. "Yeah, morning wood for sure," she murmured as she ended the jutsu. She sighed to herself as she faded back to her own bed and went to sleep. Ino didn't have any such dreams of course, at least not this night. She probably figured that if she had any dreams it would be a nightmare and she didn't want to dream about being made into a pet...or a table for that matter.

When Ino woke up, she sighed as she got ready for the day. She smiled, knowing that since Shikamaru was so lazy, he definitely wasn't awake yet. Smiling, she made the adjustments to give him the largest erection she could, but nothing else. She wanted to save the rest of the fun for the remainder of the day. And an erection was punishment enough for that, she felt. Though she did place her hands on her backside. "I can at least see why Shikamaru thought it would hold up a table," she murmured as she got ready for the day, not having forgiven Sikamaru for the table yet.

Shikamaru yawned as he woke up and was greeted by his manhood sticking straight up at full mast. "What the?" he asked, confused. His manhood wasn't making him feel aroused or anything. It was just standing up like a flagpole. "This is stupid," Shikamaru groaned. "Puberty is so troublesome," he groaned as he got into the shower, hoping that a cold shower would lower his manhood...if not deflate it all the way. But when he got in the shower, he knew that it wasn't the case. His cock just wouldn't go down. And he knew that if he stayed inside all day, his mom would yell at him, which was far more troublesome than his erection.

Once Ino was ready and putting on her shoes, she allowed Shikamaru's manhood to deflate. Not all the way, because then that would be sending the wrong message, but enough that he would be comfortable walking around in public. Her plan was ruined if Shikamaru spent all his time away from populated areas after all! With her shoes tied, she went over to the Nara compound. She would stalk Shikamaru throughout the day and make sure that she knew where he was. And if necessary, she could use her mind transfer jutsu to make sure women ran into him.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had a late start, which was perfect for Ino to get into position, as he put on his shoes. He figured that he could go check out Ichiraku Ramen and look at the menu in advance so he knew what he wanted when his "date" with Naruto happened. At least his erection wasn't so large. Wondering how long this was going to last, he went outside, unaware that a troublesome blonde was following him.

Though he could hardly be blamed for missing the fact that he was being stalked when he was still kinda hard and just a bit worried that someone might notice. It made him feel like he was being watched all on its own, throwing off his awareness. Didn’t help that it also made sure that his awareness was only on people who might actually take note of his erection.

Nonetheless, he made his way over to Ichiraku Ramen, an act that at first confused Ino until she saw him focusing on looking at the menu. Watching this while perched on a rooftop behind him, she honestly had to roll her eyes a this. “Really, planning out what you’ll order in advance. It’s like you just wanna get through the date as quickly as possible.” Which he did but that was beside the point to Ino.

Shaking her head, she decided to focus on his inconsiderateness later.

For now, her eyes scanned around for a good girl to turn up his arousal around. She’d planned on use body possession if necessary to make them collide but, as luck would have it, she didn’t need to here.

“Well, hello, Hinata.” Ino said as she eyed the mousy, dark-haired girl who sometimes hung around the ramen shop in case Naruto showed up. _< I>Should probably make sure that she DOESN’T find out about Shika’s date.</i>_ the blonde girl realized.

Seeing Shikamaru finish up what he was doing and turn away from the shop to head in, coincidentally, the direction Hinata was coming from, Ino had an idea. Timing was of course, essential but if she could give Shikamaru’s whole libido a sudden hard spike (which she would quickly lower to a more reasonable level to better assess his sexual interests) she might be able to set up an interaction.

As he turned away from the ramen shop, the Nara boy wondered how he might kill time for the rest of the day until his ‘date’ when he felt it.

Without any warning, his cock went straight to full mast and he could feel a heat rush through him as his face flushed. His body went rigid in shock as he thought, _< i>What the-!</i>_ “Woah!”

“Ah!”

His thought was cut off as, thanks to his sudden stop, Hinata ended up colliding with him, resulting in them both falling over with her on top of him.

Shikamaru blinked as he realized that he was knocked the ground. He blushed as he realized that Hinata was on top of him. "Hinata,' he said casually. "How are you doing?" he asked, hoping that this wouldn't be weird. But then, he felt it, the massive spike in his libido, the fact that his manhood was poking Hinata in the waist and he was blushing and sweating up a storm. He looked at her.

All he wanted to do was kiss the woman on top of him. He didn't even care that he normally had no attraction to her, or that they were in public. He honestly just wanted to have his way with her, and strip her completely naked, exposing her body to his desires.

Hinata, however, had a rather different thought pattern. She had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to catch a glimpse of her precious Naruto there, but was disappointed to find that he wasn't there so early. He usually had ramen for breakfast after all. But why was Shikamaru here?

‘Could he be interested in Naruto too?’ she wondered. But then she realized that she was on top of him, her chest was pressed against his own, making her turn much redder than Shikamaru, which was impressive since she didn't have anyone messing with her libido. But then she felt something poking at her waist as Shikamaru's hands moved to her side, as if to embrace her.

'What's going on?' Hinata asked, too shy for words. 'Is Shikamaru going to...going to make me impure? No he wouldn't do that? But..he is poking me...he is poking me with his...with his..' Hinata couldn't complete that thought as she did what she usually did when something like this happened, she passed out cold, with her head leaning against Shikamaru. The few passerbys that saw this rolled their eyes. Everyone knew that Hinata passed out from embarrassment all the time. And they did see them collide, so it wasn't a big deal...yet. But if they saw how Shikamru was poking Hinata, then it would be.

Blushing, Shikamaru realized that he had to pick Hinata up or it would look weird. He carried her bridal style, making sure to hold her lower than he normally would so that nobody would see the full mast he was sporting. He carried her to a bench and set her down, before allowing his hand to run across her chest.

It was then that Ino lowered the jutsu, wanting to see how Shikamaru reacted while he was still horny, but he still had control over himself. Would he try to be perverted? While Hinata had a smaller chest (although it was developing, she had fairly wide hips and Ino was certain that Shikamaru liked curvy women, although that wasn't unusual at all.

As his libido went down to a more manageable level. Shikamaru let out a shuddery breath and pulled his now very shaky hand away from her. He was still hard and still horny but he could think now. Well, think while leaning against the bench with one hand anyways.

Still, being able to actually think helped.

Now, he looked over Hinata and assessed her for things that turned her on because damnit it all, he was still horny!

Though she wore baggy clothes, he could make out some nicely developing curves on her hips and he could feel himself leaking some precum into his boxers as he focused on that, the boy biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

Moving on from there, he examined her some more.

Her face was cute in a way that made him want to pet her but not really sexy in his opinion. She was also, well, a little bit short and though he wouldn’t admit it, he kind of preferred his women tall. She also didn’t have much fire in her from what he knew of the shy, bashful girl.

Ino, having kept his Ino at this far more manageable level, noticed that aside from a short natural spike when he admired her hips that Shikamaru’s arousal levels were going back down to normal.

“Okay, I already knew that he liked his girls curvy but I guess he isn’t finding anything else interesting.” She already knew that he was an ass man thanks to Naru-booty but, as she watched Shikamaru ruffle the sleeping girls hair before walking away, she figured it was a fair bet now that her hips had been the ONLY major turn on he’d found in her.

Which was true.

As he’d ruffled her hair, he’d realized that while he would probably still be happy to hump her if she were to offer such a thing, he wasn’t particularly interested in anything other than that developing ass of hers.

_< i>I am REALLY hating puberty.</i>_ he thought, still feeling aroused and his mind idly thinking about what Hinata’s bare bottom might look like, which caused his erection to twitch.

Ino noticed how his erection raised a little bit before falling again...right as Shikamaru was staring at her hips. While she couldn't read minds, even with her jutsu, she shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, he's an ass man," she said. Then she remembered that Shikamaru was staring at dream Temari's breasts, making Ino reconsider. "Well, maybe he likes really curvy girls in general," Ino amended. In all honesty, that alone really wasn't surprising, nor was it even that big of a deal. Most guys liked women better with larger hips and a larger chest. She supposed that she always assumed that Shikamaru didn't care about that sort of thing but realized that he just never had sex on the brain. "Alright Ino," she said. "What now?" she asked. She wondered what Shikamaru was going to do.

But Shikamaru did something that surprised Ino. He waited for Hinata to wake up. Ino realized that since his erection was more manageable, he was trying to be a gentleman when it came down Hinata. "Well, at least he isn't a complete idiot," Ino mused. "No wait, he's probably doing it because he feels bad, not because of anything erotic," she realized. Shikamaru might be the laziest shinbi that she knew, but Ino was aware that Shikamaru did have a very strong sense of responsibility. The down side? It was boring! "Come on Hinata! Wake up!" Ino growled. How come this time, Hinata's fainting spell lasted longer than a few seconds?

Still, the wait wasn't terribly long. After only two more minutes, Hinata opened her eyes, and found herself lying on a bench, with Shikamaru watching her. "S-s-shikamaru?" she asked with a blush. "What happened?" the mousy girl asked, not remembering much. Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief, that both Ino and Hinata noticed. "Is everything ok?" Hinata asked. "No, everything is fine," Shikamaru lied. "You just passed out in front of the ramen shop, so I thought it would be best to make sure you woke up," he lied.

Thankfully, Hinata bought it. She knew anything Naruto related would make her pass out...which she was embarrassed about. "O-oh...thank you," she said as she made to get up so that she wouldn't be a burden anymore. Meanwhile, Ino was groaning. "Come on! Do something! Do I need to do everything myself?" Ino asked. She sighed as she wondered how much to increase Shikamaru's libido. "Not enough so that he collapses like he did with Naruto...but I don't want Hinata to faint again, and the sight of a large erection might do that...I got it!" Ino declared as he raised Shikamaru's libido, just enough that he might move his hands to cover his erection, but also so that he would be very tempted to stare at Hinata, especially her backside.

Biting his bottom lip as he felt his erection regain some strength again and a rush of heat through his body, Shikamaru promptly sat down on the bench that Hinata had vacated and released a sigh with folding his arms in his lap (for obvious reasons).

Seated safely and better able to hide his arousal like this, he found his eyes wandering over to Hinata’s backside as she walked away. Liked he had suspected while staring at her hips, she was definitely developing nicely back there and that made his erection throb all the harder in his pants, drawing a small whine from him that thankfully, no one heard.

Well, almost no one.

Watching this from above and listening in closely, Ino sighed. “Well, I guess aside from the booty she’s growing, Hinata does have much to interest him with.” She supposed that if nothing else, this did mean that Shikamaru had his preferred types.

So then what was different about Hinata from herself and Temari?

“Well, she’s not blonde for one thing but how much does that matter to him?” the Yamanaka girl wondered as she mulled over other details while keeping Shikamaru aroused so that he would stay on the bench while she thought.

What other differences were there?

Well, she supposed that Hinata was certainly shorter compare to herself and Temari and, yes, the girl’s boobs were only just beginning to develop. “Also, she covers up everything under all those clothes of hers because she’s so shy, which Temari and I also aren’t. Wait, does he actually LIKE his girls troublesome?!” If so, then she REALLY wished she didn’t have to keep all of this a secret from him because she would never let him hear the end of it with how much he complains about her attitude.

Meanwhile, down the o the bench, Shikamaru, have stared at Hinata’s booty the entire time that she’d walked away was starting to sweat nervously as he wondered when the hell his erection would start to cool down so that he could get up again!

"But why would he like troublesome girls?" Ino asked herself, not bothering to lower Shikamaru's libido. "I mean, he always complains about them," she noted as she paced around in a circle. But then she remembered the dream that Shikamaru had, about how she and Temari had been reduced to furniture/pets. "That's it!" Ino exclaimed, startling some nearby birds. "Shikamaru doesn't like troublesome girls!" she realized with a start. "What he wants is to make troublesome girls less troublesome," she said wisely. And then she laughed out loud. "Of course he would imagine himself like that. He can take girls that he thinks are loud and make them quiet and submissive," she laughed. "No wonder he wasn't interested in Hinata! She's already quiet and submissive! If Shikamaru made any sort of moves on her, then she would probably fall into line out of habit," Ino chuckled.

But Finally, Ino calmed down and tried to think of her next step. "I need to test another "troublesome" girl," she mused. "How about Sakura?" she asked herself. The problem was that Sakura...wasn't very curvy. She and Ten-ten were fairly flat and...she wasn't even sure if Ten-Ten was troublesome or not. Come to think of it, she had a hard time remembering what Ten-Ten was like as a person. She had weapons...and was a girl...and lost against Temari...Well, Ino didn't hang out with her that much so there was little that Ino could do about that. "Well, no point in wondering about it," Ino said since Ten-Ten wasn't here anyway. "Temari's not here, and I am an observer so I can't be the "troublesome" woman. That means that it has to be Sakura," Ino reasoned.

Thankfully, she knew that Sakura would be walking around the park soon, which was where Shikamaru liked to cloud watch. She returned his libido to normal, watching as he began to walk through the park. Then her eyes widened! "Crap"! she exclaimed. "Sakura is a medic too," she groaned. "I can't be careless or Sakura will figure out what's happening," she realized. She could still manage his libido a little, but she would need to be careful. Then her eyes widened again. "Double crap! Sakura's only argumentative with me or Naruto," she groaned. "She's generally calm most of the time...which means that I need to annoy Sakura or get Naru-booty to do it," Ino said with a grin. "Well, I know where Naru-Booty lives," she said smugly.

But then that smugness drained rather quickly and she found herself gripping her hair as she complained, “Uuugghhh, but how am I supposed to get Naru-booty down here though?! Drag him by his boy panties and throw him at Sakura?” The pink haired was absurdly prone to striking Naruto with disproportionate levels of retribution for very little but even that tsundere would recognize when someone is thrown at her.

Besides all that, she needed Forehead to bother SHIKAMARU, not Naruto.

“Come oooonnnn, think think THINK!” she demanded of herself. And then a lightbulb seemed to go off in her head. Yes, Sakura’s rage was usually reserved for Naruto but, as she’d thought back when all this started, half the fun was getting Shikamaru to act like Naruto.

Well, act like as much of a pervert as him anyways.

“I wonder if that would be enough to get Forehead all screamy.” the blonde thought, picturing Sakura freaking out when Shikamaru gets an erection around the pink haired medic in training. It was worth a try at least.

-

“Ah, so much better.” Shikamaru said as he gave a sigh of relief and laid down on a hill in the park. When his erection had calmed down, the boy had Ben understandably been worried that it would soon come back with a vengeance.

Breathing in and out and looking up at the clouds though, it seemed like he had finally managed to catch a break. “Oh, Shikamaru, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Scratch that, the universe was clearly trying to punish him for having ignored his sex drive for so long.

That was the only reason that he could think of for why Sakura Haruno would just happen to stumble upon him while he was cloud watching. And to his immediate embarrassment, upon opening his eyes and seeing her face looking down at him, the boy felt a rush of heat between his legs and a light throb there as well, as if he were about to start erecting.

Ino grinned as she made Shikamaru go erect. She knew that she couldn't make him go too gaga, or else Sakura would just end up figuring that something was up. So instead she increased his libido just enough, that, in addition to the hard on, would make Sakura surely notice something. "Heh-Heh," Ino said as he rubbed her hands together. "Now what will Sakura do?" she asked herself. "I don't think she would punch Shikamaru into the sky like she normally does with Naruto, and I doubt that she would be too violent, but this is good research! After all, how does Sakura handle Shikamaru clearly being hard on her?" she asked, wishing she could increase Shikamaru's libido to the point that he would grope Sakura, but Ino knew that even Naruto would suspect that something was up if that happened.

Shikamaru covered his privates as he blushed, able to look Sakura in the eye. It wasn't like she had much else for him to stare at. "Yeah. I didn't expect to see you here either," he admitted. However, Sakura was too good of a medic ninja to notice something was up. She moved his hands, and studied his erection, and flustered face. A look of surprise of recognition appeared on her face. Ino leaned forward, waiting for Sakura to act like the tsundere she knew that she was, but Shikamaru just closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Oh! You don't need to be embarrassed about that," Sakura said with a wave of her hand. "What?" Shikamaru and Ino shouted together. "Well, yeah," Sakura replied as she felt his forehead. "You're like twelve right?" she asked. "What you're going through is perfectly natural and is an unconscious response. It's not like Naruto who is constantly perverted. You probably just can't help it," she replied as she sat down. "If you like, I can recommend some reading you can do," she offered. "That way you can better handle going through puberty," she said.

As Shikamaru sat down, Ino pounded the ground. "Oh come on!" she asked. "Sakura was supposed to be all mad! Ugh!" she declared as she pulled her own hair. "Of course. Of course, she is a good enough medic!" she declared. But despite this, this did tell Ino something about Shikamaru. She didn't feel his libido spike at all. So, Sakura's kindness and intelligence didn't seem to attract Shikamaru at all. Well, that was one thing learned at least. "Well, he thought of Temari, and even if she's not of his level, she is smart," she noted. "And I don't know any women who are as smart as Shikamaru," she conceded. "So, I suppose intelligence is irrelevant. But where am I going to find another troublesome woman?" she asked.

It really was a pain having to be the one thinking up ideas and tactics. With a sigh, she couldn’t help wondering, “Is this what Shikamaru always deals with having to figure things out?” If so, then she might have pitied him having to do this all the time except, “No, he always has an actual idea of what to do.” And now she was feeling envious because if she had Shikamaru’s brain then she probably could have figured out how to safely pull this whole libido trick on a LOT more people.

Of course, if she was more like Shikamaru, she probably wouldn’t even be doing this unless she somehow managed to increase her own libido by accident.

Caught up in this thought process, she missed the show going on down below.

Said show being Shikamaru getting increasingly embarrassed as Sakura went on and on with recommendations to help deal with his developing sexual interests. _< i>How the hell am I still hard listening to this?!</i>_ he thought with his face completely red. It was like he was getting The Talk, only 10 times worse since Sakura didn’t seem to have much of a filter.

When the pinkette finally finished her long winded explanation that he was too embarrassed to interrupt, she seemed to get amused as she looked at the bulge in his pants again and said, “And I think you might wanna head home but it looks like your little friend isn’t gonna calm down until you take care of him.”

Beyond embarrassed at this, he took the opportunity she just gave to rush by her saying, “Yeah, okay, sure!” A giggle escaped her at how enthusiastic he SEEMED to be to follow that last bit of advice.

_< i>Boys…</i>_ she thought with an eyeroll.

Like hell he was actually going to do that though. heading home just to jerk off? _< i>Too troublesome…</i>_ He was fairly certain that he would rather just wait this problem out.

"Well, Sakura was mostly a complete bust...well, in her case, a complete lack of a bust!" Ino joked with a giggle as she sighed. "Seriously?" she asked as she lied down on the ground. "How am I supposed to evaluate the women are troublesome theory?" she asked herself as she tried to think of a solution, "I suppose I could look for a more troublesome woman," she muttered as she leaped up onto the roof of a building and spotted three ninja that made her leap for joy! "There is hope!" she declared. For the three ninja were the sand siblings: Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. "This is too perfect," Ino said as she let Shikamaru deflate completely. She didn't want to risk him going home.

"So, we are here to ratify a trade agreement," Kankuro said with a bored look on his face. "It's not a vacation," Temari snapped, irritated by the long run. "Kankuro, if you feel that way, you can check into our hotel. I will go see the Hokage," Gaara said. "Temari, go find a suitable restaurant for dinner tonight," he ordered. Ino grinned. "Temari all alone? And it seems that she is in a foul mood...or is that her usual mood?" Ino asked. "Well, no matter. Now what I need is for some way to get them to meet," she said as she racked her brains. "Duh!" she said with a groan. "I can take over Temari's mind...no wait, she's a ninja, she might figure out what's going on," she mumbled. And she couldn't use it on Shikamaru since, while your average person would just think they blacked out, Shikamaru would know Ino did it.

"Which means that I need to possess a random person," Ino said out loud as she spied someone getting a newspaper. "Perfect," she said as she performed the technique. Soon, she found herself in a young adult man. "Bleh. This guy has no fashion sense. Who wears a green shirt with red pants?" she asked, before remembering that it wasn't important. Seeing Temari was walking away form Shikamaru, Ino bumped into her before running off.

The effect was immediate. Temari growled. "Who do you think you are?" as she chased after him. Ino smiled to herself as she ran. She knew that Temari could normally catch this body, no problem. But she knew the roads and Temari didn't and it was easy for her to lead the Sand ninja to Shikamaru, where they promptly bumped into each other. Smiling at her success, Ino drastically increased Shaikamaru's libido...just enough so he could still stand, before returning the man to where she found him. She didn't want him getting suspicious of how he seemingly teleported after all.

Was this an extreme action on Ino’s part? Yes, quite so. At this point though, she was honestly just too curious about Shikamaru’s sexual interests to leave anything up to chance. She wanted to know EXACTLY what got him hard and horny and needy.

Back in the quiet little corner where Ino had caused Shikamaru and Temari to collide with each other, the blonde sand ninja groaned as she sat back up. “Ugh, this is gonna be one of THOSE days, isn’t it?” she asked rhetorically.

Shikamaru, just as he had started to get up and notice who he’d run into, felt the effects of his libido getting so horribly cranked up and gasped as he got hard again, staggering slightly.

That noise, of course, drew Temari’s attention not him and, as she recalled that she had in fact run into a person, started to say, “Oh, um, sorry about… that…” And then she recognized who she had just run into. “Aaaannnd it’s you. Great.” she muttered. _< i>Definitely one of those days.</i> _she decided.

Fortunately, Ino hadn’t ramped up his libido so badly as to prevent him from thinking at all, as he retained he enough whit to say, “Seeing as how you ran into me, I should really be the one saying that.” While his words had some bite to them, he was too flustered to look at her face, instead letting his eyes go down. This gave him a great view of her mostly exposed and sexy legs though and he groaned as he let his erection twitch at the sight.

Temari had been about to offer a comeback of her own when she heard the sound he made and, seeing he was looking down, she did so as well while beginning to ask, “Are you o…kay…?” And then she noticed the bulge in his pants.

At three years older than him and over a head taller, she was a mature girl who knew exactly what was happening (well, aside from the jutsu involvement). She was also, however, a ‘troublesome woman.’ So, of course, she started giggling at what she saw.

“Heheheh, well well well, what’s this now?” she asked with mischief in her voice as she took a step closer to him. “Did I give you a boner, little boy?” she teased with a positively EVIL grin on her face.

Shikamaru blushed as he got up fully. "I don't know what you are talking about," he lied as he turned around. Temari just laughed at him. "Oh please," she said as she pulled Shikamaru back to her. "I know what's going through your perverted mind right now, You're imagining me naked aren't you?" she asked as she pretended to be annoyed. In reality, she didn't care one way or the other. She was attractive and she thought Shikamaru was going through puberty. That and she was very confident in her body.

Of course, if Shikamaru tried touching her, then that would be a different story. He could look all she wanted, but he wasn't allowed to actually touch her.

Meanwhile, Ino had returned to her normal body and laughed. "Oh this SO worth just how boring Sakura was," Ino said with a laugh. She could feel Shikamaru's arousal rising every time Temari egged him on. Every time she made fun of him, it seemed to excite Shikamaru a little. So it did seem that Shikamaru liked "troublesome" women, or at least, there was a good chance of it. Ino knew that one woman really wasn't a sample size. But he was going on a date with Naruto, who was definitely "troublesome" and she figured that if Shikamaru saw Tsunade, she could test it to see if he found her dominating personality troublesome as well.

Shikamaru looked a bit excited. "Do you have to do this?' he asked as he pictured Temari on a leash before he shook his head. "Course I don't," Temari replied. "But if you're too lazy to just masturbate, don't be surprised when you salute me," she said with a grin. "You're not going to tell-" Shikamaru began before Temari rolled her eyes. "Look crybaby," she said. "I have two younger brothers. I really don't care about this...well," she said as she ran her finger across his chest, which only made Shikamaru hornier. "That's a lie. It is fun to make you flustered," she said as she leaned into him, teasing a bit. She wanted to see how far she could push him. She knew that he wanted to do something with her, but he also knew it was wrong. Could she tempt him?

If she could then she would love to see just what he would do. She might even let him get away with it if he looked cute enough. So, when she saw him take a shaky step back, she was quick to take a step around to his side and fling her arm out so that she could slam her palm into the wall on his opposite side as she leaned in closer, effectively trapping him between the wall and herself. “Now, now, what’s your hurry, little boy?” she asked as he gulped nervously, his erection twitching again as he began to leak precum into his boxers.

“W-will you knock it o-off-f?” he asked with a noticeable stutter, his voice a bit higher than usual as he pictured Temari naked body wrapped around him like a blanket, causing him to whine as his dick got harder, this time without any influence from Ino.

“Why,” she asked, leaning forward and pushing her boobs against his face, making him shudder from how good they felt, “do you need to go home so that you can jerk off to all your naughty little thoughts about me?”

“N-no…” Which was half true. He DID certainly feel the need to jerk off to thoughts of her but after a taunt like that from her, his pride alone would probably keep him from doing so… maybe.

“Liar.” she accused him with a seductive smirk on her face as she saw his body visibly trembling, clearly feeling the NEED to grab her but just barely resisting. It honestly impressed her that he was holding out so well considering how aroused the kid was. _< i>Maybe he deserves a little reward.</i> _

And luckily for her, she knew just how to offer him one in a way that would also cause him no end of embarrassment.

Seeing how he had turned his flushed face to the side to avoid meeting her gaze, she placed her lips right by his right ear and, in the most sexy voice that she could manage, said, “If you be honest and tell me just how badly you need to jerk off to me, I’ll give you a kiss… on the lips.”

Ino leaned forward, wanting to see what Shikamaru would do. She knew very well that she could spike his libido enough that he would accept, but that wasn't the point. The point was to make it so that Ino could learn and embarrass Shikamaru. So far, that was working excellently, and she could feel his libido spiking on its own. Grinning, Ino looked at Temari, smiling as she teased Shikamaru. Ino honestly wondered why Temari was doing that. Maybe...just as Shikamaru had subconscious desires, maybe Temari did as well? Ino made a mental note to try and find out what Temari dreamed about at some point.

Finally, Shikamaru looked away. He wanted to go and beat his meat, but that was too troublesome. And Temari had already seen him like this anyway, so it wasn't like lying would do him any good. But at the same time, did he really want to admit to Temari that he wanted to jerk off to her? His conflicting thoughts were apparent to Temari who just crossed her arms. "You have ten seconds to decide," she said. "Otherwise I will just leave here," she promised. This was a much more interesting journey than she thought it would be!

Finally, Shikamaru bowed his head. He looked at the ground, not even his libido and erection were strong enough to look at Temari in the face...or the curvier parts of her body. "Fine," Shikamaru said with a sigh as both Temari and Ino craned their necks to hear. "I want...I want to masturbate to you," he told Temari, hoping that she wouldn't laugh at him. "Well, of course you do," Temari replied with a snide grin. "I figured a crybaby like you would, but don't forget that I wanted you to tell me how badly you needed to jerk off to me," Temari reminded him.

Shikamaru groaned in discomfort. "It...it feels like I'm going to pop if I don't" Shikamaru confessed. At that point Ino laughed at Shikamaru, but at the same time adjusted his libido ever so slightly. She wanted to make sure that he didn't spray cum nor orgasm. Doing either of those would probably cause him to see a doctor, and she couldn't have that. He might cum a little, certainly enough for Temari to notice, but not enough he would seek outside help.

"That's all you had to say," Temari replied as she gave Shikamaru a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss or anything, but Temari made sure to press her ample chest against Shikamaru while she did so. Shikamaru blushed, enjoying the kiss and her chest, but felt himself cum a little. He let out a small moan, causing Temari to look and laugh. "I guess I should have been a seduction ninja," she joked.

While she only said it as a joke, Shikamaru couldn’t help nodding his head in agreement with her statement. His whole body was visibly trembling after what she had jus subjected him to. “Uhuh…”

“Heheheh, well, I’m glad that you think so highly of my talents, kid.” she replied, clearly enjoying how horny and flustered the boy was as she gently traced a finger around his jaw line, her face still so close to his that he could feel her breath. “Try not to completely cream those pants of yours over me right now though. The cum would totally show through.”

“Yeah, o-okay… Um ca-can I…?” he tried asking, wanting to get out of this situation before he ACTUALLY creamed his pants. Temari was easily proving to be more than his hormone addled mind could handle and he needed to get some time to cool down if wanted to avoid a spontaneous orgasm.

Letting out another giggle at his attempt to slip away, she opted to show SOME mercy and said, “Sure thing, little boy.” Taking a step back so that he could move, she said, “You go find yourself somewhere nice and quiet to stroke your cock while you think of me now. And try not to cry when you cum.” She joked, causing Shikamaru to scurry off.

He let out a nervous “Thanks.” as he took off, causing Temari’s grin to widen.

“Heh, I’m gonna have to spend some more time laying with the kid.” the sand kunoichi decided.

Meanwhile, as the scene below wrapped up, Ino was bouncing with excitement up above. “Oh, kami, that was PERFECT!” And to just in terms of how embarrassed and out of his element she got to see Shikamaru either. There was so much to be learned from that encounter.

It was now a certainty in her mind that he liked troublesome women. Shikamaru’s libido had spiked up significantly with every tease and taunt Temari gave him. And based on the way things went down, he seemed to like his girls as the type to take control of a situation as well.

“Which is a bit weird since his dream had HIM taking control.” she noted, recalling his fantasies as she thought about that. “Then again, he is lazy and fantasies aren’t the same as reality.” As a point of fact, while Naru-booty was clearly submissive, she rather doubted that the loudmouthed blonde actually got off while fantasizing about being dominated.

Shikamaru sighed to himself as he watched Temari go. He made sure that he was watching her hips swing with every step. Somehow, Shikamaru assumed (correctly) that Temari was swinging her hips wider than usual in order to tease him. Finally, deciding that he had to relax until his date with Naruto, Shikamaru decided to go home. He had enough of whatever was going on. He needed to take a long, col, shower and hope that this stupid erection went down.

Ino, meanwhile, saw Shikamaru heading home and decreased his libido with a sigh. There was really no point in keeping the jutsu active right now. It cost chakra to do so, and she got the information she needed. And she didn't want to risk Shikamaru cancelling the date with Naru-Booty. But she did still wonder if Shikamaru enjoyed being dominated or not. He fantasized about dominating her and Temari, but he also enjoyed Temari being assertive...And the dream was his subconscious talking and Ino didn't think that Shikamaru could fake that.

Ino sighed. What did that mean? "On one hand, I think that Shikamaru would enjoy taming a troublesome woman, but maybe he likes them troublesome?" Ino questioned. "Like...maybe he doesn't want me and Temari to just be servile pets. Maybe he wants naughtier pets as well," she figured as she put her head to it. "Well, he does have a date with Naruto coming up, and I know that blonde is more submissive than anyone. And Shikamaru is smart enough to figure that out," Ino reasoned. "I suppose I will have to see how he reacts to him," Ino figured.

On Shikamaru's way home, there was a chance meeting with Kurenai. "Oh hello," Shikamaru she said with a wave. "Hey," Shikamaru waved back, having calmed down since Ino had let him relax again. Meanwhile, Ino was thinking. "Hmm, maybe he likes older women?" she figured. "It is possible. Maybe it's the maturity? But I have to be careful. Kurenai is a jonin. She's a lot more observant than Temari, Hinata, or Naruto. She'll probably know real puberty from anything fake," Ino reasoned.

Not yet adjusting anything with Shikamaru’s libido while the c _hūnin_ and jonin walked in the same direction (both clearly having destinations that way), Ino first took a moment just to observe where he was currently in terms of horniness and blinked in surprise. “…Huh?”

To Ino’s surprise, his arousal was already going up!

Understandably confused, he glanced down at the pair and saw Shikamaru trying to be subtle as he glanced at Kurenai’s curves, his eyes repeatedly going to her cleavage exposed through the fishnet top under her dress (a dress which blatantly left the mesh top as the only thing cover a good portion of the top of her boobs)and long legs. Emphasis on TRYING when it came to his attempts at being subtle.

Kurenai could easily tell that the boy was checking her out. Aside from the tent that had started forming in his pants, she was more than able to spot his gaze with ease. The woman had to roll her eyes as she noticed that. _< i>just ignore it, Kurenai.<i>_ she told herself _. <i>There’s no need to embarrass the poor boy.</i>_

As she thought that, Shikamaru was having thoughts of his evidently.

Evidently, being made horny so many times must have been putting some legitimate life into his sex drive because his body was feeling hot now even without influence from Ino.

His dick, which had only just been calming down, was now twitching back to life in his pants and he nearly tripped as he unconsciously turned his head and leaned around to try and get a better look at the kunoichi’s cleavage. “Woah!” Thankfully though, before eh could hit the ground, she was able to grab him by the arm and pull the boy back against herself.

Ino grinned. "Looks like I hit the jackpot!" she declared as she pumped her fist up! If Shikamaru was getting horny on his own, then that meant she could probably relax when using the jutsu, at least for now. Of course, when it came to his date with Naruto, she would have to make sure that Shikamaru was being properly horny. She had a feeling that Naruto would try to seduce her teammate.

Shikamaru blushed as Kurenai caught him, deeply embarrassed by the whole thing. "I am sorry," he said with a blush as he turned away, hoping that Kurenai wouldn't be too mad. Kurenai just sighed. 'That really isn't appropiate,' she thought as she put her hands on her shapely hips. 'Why would Shikamaru try to look at me-' then she noticed that he had a small tent. Nothing that was super obvious, but she wasn't a jonin for nothing. "I see,' she said as she tried to find the right way to say this.

"Shikamaru,," she whispered in his ear kindly, so that others would hear her. "I am very flattered that you find me attractive. But really, this isn't appropriate." But before Shikamaru could apologize, Kurenai waved her hand. "I know that you are going through puberty, and that this a very confusing time for you," she whispered gently. "But you need to have some self-control. Ok?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her chest, accidentally framing her breasts.

Ino, meanwhile, was pounding her head against a tree. "Why is nobody mad at him?" she asked. "Hinata...is too shy and fainted. Sakura is a great medic and knows that Shikamaru is normally not a pervert. Naruto enjoyed the more perverted side. Temari enjoyed teasing him and Kurenai knows what puberty is," she said sulkily. The fact was that a perverted Shikamaru was very out of character so unless Ino wanted him to try groping a woman, he probably wouldn't get too many women to be that mad at him.

The fact that he was so clearly shy and feeling extra awkward likely didn’t help paint him negatively either. If this were Naruto, the whiskered boy would likely be shouting denials and making the situation worse every time he opened his big mouth. In contrast, Shikamaru seemed to know when to keep his mouth shut and his natural response to sexy stuff seemed to shyness and apologizing when caught.

Honestly, even Ino could admit that he looked kind of adorable fumbling through the situations that he was finding himself in. “It’s like watching a kitten stumble around in a strange new home, heheh.” She joked to herself, then noted how oddly fitting the comparison was considering how much time cats often spend sleeping.

Back down below, Shikamaru’s face had turned several new shades of red listening Kurenai lecture with, going on about how, “…and I get it, I really do. Puberty hits hard and suddenly you just can’t help looking.” It was something she knew well from her own teenage years. “But blatantly leaning around like that to ogle my chest is both rude and stupid. You saw how you almost fell doing that.”

The lazy genius was literally squirming as he listened to this. Here he was with an erection getting a lecture about controlling his sexual urges from a woman he’d ogled and who happened to be old enough that she was likely friends with his mom.

And of course, he couldn’t top looking at her breasts and how her crossed arms were emphasizing them. _< i>Why is all of this making me hornier?!</i>_ he thought as he could feel his dick twitching excitedly.

Kurenai rolled her eyes as Shikamaru was still looking at her chest. She was about to snap, when she realized that he never exactly expressed an interest in women before. He honestly seemed to be more asexual than anything else. He was probably dealing with urges that he only heard about and never expected to experience them himself. Shaking her head, Kurenai figured that she needed to be kind, but still stern.

"Shikamaru. Look at me. Not at my chest or my hips, look at me," she ordered. Shikamaru, even as horny as he was, was a ninja and instinctively obeyed a direct order as he looked Kurenai in the eye. "Go home, take a cold shower and relax," she said simply. "Puberty affects everyone in different ways. If you still find yourself unable to look, no matter what you do, go see a doctor," she recommended. "They can help you. But I want you to know that I am not mad at you," she promised.

"You are not the first person to stare, nor will you be the last. And I am being lenient here because I know you normally never do this," she explained, thinking that Shikamaru was rather flustered. "But no more okay?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded, the lecture having an unusual effect. While his erection didn't go down, his head was able to clear and he realized how he was acting.

"I understand," Shikamaru said as he turned away, embarrassed that he let himself get caught like that. "I am...I am sorry, Kurenai," he said as he bowed his head to her. Kurenai waved her hand. "Thank you. I'll make you a deal. Go home and neither of us ever mention this again, okay?" she asked. "That..that is for the best." Shikamaru agreed. Then Kurenai disappeared in a puff of smoke, not letting Shikamaru watch her hips as she left.

Meanwhile, Ino was panicking! "He can't see a doctor. He can't!" she said, completely worried. She didn't want to get in trouble. And because Shikamaru was a ninja, he would be sent to a medic nin, and even the worst of them would be able to tell what was going on, and what Ino did. She felt fear of what would happen. "Ok, calm down. Shikamaru will see Naruto for his "date." Just watch for your research. After that, Shikamaru will go home and you will remove the jutsu tomorrow," Ino said. Ino forgot one thing. Shikamaru was now reacting more perversely thanks to her jutsu. Therefore, if Naruto set him off, he would be seeing a doctor.

Also, she REALLY didn’t want to remove this jutsu. This was some of the most fun she’d had with Shikamaru in a LONG time. There had to be SOME way she could keep from getting found out if he went to see a doctor.

Caught up in these thoughts, she ignored Shikamaru heading home, opting to just catch up with him in time for his date with Naruto. There was still a good half an hour before that.

“Come on, Ino, thiiiinnnnk!” she told herself, rubbing her temples as she tried to come up with an idea of how to salvage this situation. “If Shikamaru goes to a doctor, what would be the best way to keep your trick from getting found out. Ugh, come on, THINK! What would Shikamaru do in a situation like this?” Not the situation he was in right now but if he was in her shoes at the moment… and if he was as mischievous as her.

Well, first, he would try and figure out his opponent’s next move. Obviously, that would be getting medical help but from who? And that’s when it hit her: who would Shikamaru go to for help with embarrassingly frequent sexual arousal when he was so shy about it?

The answer would have to be someone too old to care. Which means… “Tsunade-sama!” That realization SHOULD have put a doomsday cloud over Ino’s head. After all, Tsunade was the best medic in existence!

Instead though, it brought joy because she knew that her Hokage had one very specific weakness (aside from how shitty she was at gambling) that could let Ino slide through this problem and even keep her jutsu on Shikamaru.

She just needed to drop off a nice bottle of wine in the blonde medic’s office.

Ino then remembered that Tsunade wasn't much of a wine drinker...rather. she preffered sake. "And it doesn't matter much that I am underage, because I am not going to drink it," Ino said as she thought about going to a store, before realizing that nobody would sell it to her since she was underage. And even if she used a transformation jutsu to appear as someone older, she would still be required to provide an ID. Therefore, she would have to take a bottle from her house. Sighing to herself, she figured she had no choice but to do so and hope that nobody noticed...or at least that nobody could prove that it was her.

Shrugging, she went home and grabbed an unopened bottle. She had no idea which one was the best brand, so she just grabbed one that looked a little dusty. Hopefully, it wouldn't be missed. And with that, she ninja ran to Tsunade's office and dropped the bottle off at her doorstep. She knocked on the door and left before Tsunade answered it. Smiling to herself at her cleverness, she scurried off, confident that her deception was complete.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru's erection had gone down. He had done what Kurenai had suggested and took a cold shower, surprised at how well it worked. His mind was returning and he no longer felt the need to masturbate. He sighed. He still had to have his date with Naruto, and he had to let the dobe down. Since they were going to a very causal restaurant, that meant that he wasn't going to have to dress up, but still, putting on a little cologne would probably be the right thing to do and he should make sure that he was groomed. Shaking his head as he put his chunin vest over his shirt, he went to meet Naruto, hoping that this wouldn't be too bad.

Meanwhile, Naruto was nervous. "What if Shikamaru doesn't like me?" he asked as he paced around. He slapped his own backside. "I mean, he liked this..." he mumbled. Then he shook his head. "There has to be some solution!" he groaned. Then he looked in his closet before he blushed. He had found some of the girl clothes he bought. Normally, with his Sexy Jutsu, he just preferred to go naked under the smoke, but he doubted that would be acceptable here. Which meant that he had to wear clothes. "Would Shikamaru like it better?" Naruto asked. "Would I?" he wondered. Finally, he decided that he didn't mind. Switching to his curvy female form, he put on an orange thong, orange leaf village t-shirt (forgetting a bra,) and tan booty shorts that hugged his shapely backside.

"Shikamaru will love this!" Naru-Booty declared as she skipped off to meet her date, feeling confident in what was happening. She hoped that Shikamaru would be on time, and not be late like she felt Kakashi would be. She smiled, wondering how far they would go. "He'll kiss me for sure, and then...heh, heh," Naru-Booty drooled.

If he’d liked her ass on normal Naruto’s body, then there was no way he’d be able to resist her like this. Yes, this was going to be a VERY fun date for her. “And I’ll make sure that Shika likes it so much that he’ll be hard all night long thinking about me.” she added with a giggle.

Her pace quickened as she intended to meet her date before he could even get to the ramen shop.

-

Now about halfway to Ichiraku Ramen, Shikamaru was feeling FAR more relaxed about this whole thing. Rolling his shoulders to loosen up some more, he let out a breath before saying to himself, “I don’t know what I was so worried about. I mean, it’s a date with Naruto. This’ll be one part showing up, one part paying for his meal, and two parts listening as he goes off on a long tangent about something.”

And honestly, he could deal with that. He had dealt with worse from Ino before.

And best of all, his hormones seemed to finally be settling down now because he hadn’t felt himself getting stiff since he’d taken that shower. It seemed like everything was getting back to normal.

“There you are, Shika-kun!” exclaimed a delightfully cheery and feminine voice. It was a voice dripping with playfulness and affection. It was also a voice that he had heard a number of times before during a certain whiskered blondes pranks on guys.

And Shikamaru felt a surge of arousal as that voice went straight to his groin before the whiskered blonde that voice belonged to took him by surprise by glomping onto him in a hug that pulled his face right into her cleavage.

“I hope you’re ready for a hot night, Shika-kun.” Naruko purred in his ear as she embraced him.

Shikamaru took a good long look at Naruko, and blushed immediately. Naruko went all out. Her hair was in her signature pigtails, her large clevage was unbound and was pressing against his back. And he was fairly certain that she wasn't wearing a bra since he could practically feel her nipples being pressed against him! "Naruto," he began as he tried to sound more in control than he was. "This is very sudden," he said. He wasn't expecting Naruto to hug attack him like that. Then again, he certainly wasn't expecting Naruto to show up as a girl! Then again, Naruto was known for being extremely unpredictable...

Naruko giggled and kissed Shikamaru's ear as she gave him a hug. When Shikamaru instinctively returned the hug, Naruko moved one of his hands to her backside for him to feel. If anything, it was even bigger than before. It was certainly a lot softer. Naruko let out a moan from the squeeze. She normally regretted having a super big, super sensitive behind, but today, she was having the time of her life. Today, having her big butt would pay off. "It's not Naruto tonight silly," she said as she licked Shikamaru's cheek, trying to be seductive. "It is Naru-Boot...I mean, Naruko," she said with a flush. Ever since Ino gave her that nickname, Naruko had to be very careful. Whenever she felt horny, she tended to call herself by that nickname. Not that Shikamaru needed to know that.

Meanwhile, Ino was laughing at this display. "Seriously, this is what Naru-Booty does?" she asked for she heard the slip of the tongue and understood its significance. "Oh, man, that is just hilarious. Better than I expected! Now let's try and think what will happen," she said. She could feel Shikamaru's libido spiking and figured that she had no reason to intervene yet. "Naru-Booty will probably try to seduce Shikamaru. However. if what is going on is any indication, Naru-Booty will be seduced by herself! I mean that she will be seduced by Shikamaru by herself?" she asked, kind of confused about it. "Well, chances are Naru-Booty is just as horny as Shikamaru," she figured.

Ino knew enough to know that Naruto always hated to be called Naru-Booty. He hated to be reminded that he was so submissive deep down. So, if he was almost going to refer to himself by that nickname, unprompted, it had to mean that Naru-Booty was already planning on submitting to Shikamaru? "Huh, I guess Shikamaru's fantasy on taming a troublesome blonde wasn't so farfetched," she noted. "Well, it's more that Naru-Booty wants Shikamaru to take her," she corrected. "I am surprised that Naru-booty was so interested in Shikamaru. Maybe she likes smart guys? Well, she needs all the smarts she can get!" Ino joked.

Naruto himself could already be remarkably dumb at times, a fact which made his actual moments of being clever things to truly marvel at. Ino could only guess at how dramatically the whiskered fool’s intelligence went down when horny.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was shuddering against his date when she licked his cheek. “Mmm,” she hummed as she planted a little peck of her lips against the spot she’d licked (mentally, she wished she had lipstick so that she could leave a mark there) and said, “you taste pretty good, Shika.”

His head resting against her boobs, all that Shikamaru could say in reply was, “Um, th-thanks…” This was bad. So SO bad! His dick was hard, his head subconsciously nuzzled against her boobs, and he couldn’t help squeezing her butt again.

“Ooohhhhmmmmm…” she moaned into his hear, biting her bottom lip to try and quiet down while making pleasurable shivers run through the boy’s body just as they ran through her own. Unsteady, she used her own hands to gently push his off of her butt, saying, “N-now, let’s save that for later,” breathing into his ear, she tacked on the words, “at my place.”

And like that, Shikamaru’s dick was at full mast and straining against his pants!

Thankfully, he hadn’t squeezed Naruko’s rear end to much though, and so he was able to lean against her as she wrapped an arm around him and began leading the boy over to her favorite eatery, saying, “Come on, cutie, you’ve gotta by me dinner first before you can have some more of THAT kinda fun.”

Watching all this, Ino was now clutching her sides as laughter shook her entire body. It was actually a little hard to breathe with all the air that she was exhaling through he laughs.

-

To Shikamaru’s slight relief, Naruko wasn’t TOO blatantly sexual during dinner. At least, not compared to how the curvy blonde genderbend USUALLY acted. Really, leaning on him while gently massaging hi left thigh with one hand under the table for fairly tame by her usual standards.

Naruko frowned. She was rubbing against Shikamaru, but it should be the other way around! In all of Jiraiya's books, the guy was the one who did the perverted things. Sighing about how she had to do all the work, she grasped Shikamaru's hand and made it rub against her thigh. Thankfully, Shikamaru got the idea and started to rub Naruko, who had to suppress a moan. The fact wasn't that Shikamaru was a skilled masseuse or anything. Naruko just was ultra-sensitive in general, so Shikamaru merely rubbing was like Nirvana to her.

Finally, their ramen was placed in front of them. Naruko was about to dig in, before she realized something. "Umm, Shika?" she asked, figuring that she should try a nickname out. "Can you please feed me?' Naruke asked cutely, trying to be a mixture of cute and sexy at the same time. Shikamaru looked at Naruko. How could he say no to that rack? Err, face. He nodded as he spun some noodles around chopsticks and fed them to Naruko's eager mouth.

"Thank you Shika," Naruko said sweetly as she kissed Shikamaru's hand. "But I think I need a new chair. This one is a bit hard on my backside," she lied. "Want me to ask for a new one?" Shikamaru asked, looking nervous. "It's okay!" Naruko said. "I have another chair right here!" And with that she sat up and plopped her bubble butt right into Shikamaru's lap, bringing against him. This felt good to Naruko. She felt safe that her date was supporting her...even like this.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was blushing up a storm. His erection sprang right out and poked Naruko in the backside. Naruko blushed as she felt Shikamaru and asked, "Eager are we?' she asked. Naruko was no different as her nipples were rock hard and were poking through her t-shirt. Just being submissive was making Naruko horny and if this continued, she would switch to Naru-booty mode.

And that, of course, was something that she very much wanted to avoid, especially out in public.

Feeling her soft, plump bottom pushing down on his needy erection, Shikamaru’s own state was worsening as well. It did help that, with Naruko already being taller than him, her sitting on his lap put her boobs right on front of his face. The horny boy had to bite down on his bite lip to keep from moaning.

One of his hands, he was able to distract by focusing on getting food to his mouth. His fingers were a bit fumbly but he managed to eat well enough by leaning against his date. Only his right hand was kept busy with food though.

His right arm had snaked around his date and was gently squeezing her thigh to express his lust. And of course, this was earning plenty of cute, whimpering sounds from the blonde as her body quivered against him and he could actually feel one of her nipples poking against his face through her shirt.

So, it should come as no surprise that, even though it meant making a bit of a mess of the table in front of them, the couple ate at a pace that would impress Choji as they strived to finish this meal quickly, though they had differing reasons for doing so.

And in spite of her submissive side being barely held back at the moment, as Shikamaru paid the bill for their meal, the blonde was certainly not ready for their date to end.

So, leaning her head by his ear, she whispered, “You wanna continue this date at my place for a little more fun?”

Shikamaru wanted to say yes, had to say yes, but thankfully, his mind was still there and he was a genius. If Ino's jutsu had been used on him, then there is no doubt that he would have went with Naruko back to her bedroom, where he would have plowed her. But Shikamaru realized how wrong this was and that these weren't what he should be feeling. Unaware that he was under a jutsu, and that Ino's jutsu had some lingering effects, he quickly picked up Naruko and sat her on the opposite stool, took out his wallet and paid.

"I am sorry," Shikamaru said hurriedly, “but I need to go...feed the dear!" he excused himself as he ran in the exact opposite direction of Nara forest. Naruko looked disappointed and a little hurt as she watched Shikamaru leave. But then she saw a wet spot on his chair. "Did he wet himself?" Naruko asked, figuring that her new boyfriend (or that was how she thought of it) was embarrassed. It didn't bother Naruko, but when she leaned down to sniff, she realized that it wasn't urine, but semen. She leaned down to lick up the semen, tasting Shikamaru as her body wiggled in delight. Suddenly her feelings of sadness evaporated and she had a cheeky smile on her face. "I see. He was worried about leaking and felt unworthy," Naruko said as she crossed her arms. "But I don't mind. I will chase him for it!" She got down on all fours and sniffed the air like a hunting dog, feeling her more base instincts take over. "Found you," Naru-booty said, her mind lost in a horny haze.

Ino held her breath, before she slapped Naru-booty on the butt. Quickly, the blonde turned around, but not seeing anyone, shook her head as she pursued her new mate. Ino gave a sigh of relief. She knew it was risky, but she had to know what Naru-booty dreamed about...and if Tsunade was drunk, maybe she could see what she dreamed about too? Holding her breath, she followed Naru-Booty, curious what a drunk Tsunade would do.

True to Ino’s earlier predictions, Shikamaru did indeed head for lady Tsunade, going straight to the Hokage Residence, the trek over to the manor giving him a decent jog. And as it happened, that was actually a GOOD thing.

Good, because this gave him time for him loins to settle down. Well, settle down a little bit. His dick was no longer throbbing painfully though his balls certainly felt full and backed up. if nothing else, he at least wouldn’t be barging into the Hokage’s office in a state of total sexual distress.

Going into the residence and properly requesting a meeting with Tsunade, he was informed by Shizune that she had decided to take a short rest and asked not to be bothered unless it’s an emergency… which he assumed meant that she was trying to get out of paperwork.

So, his solution was just to say that, “What I need to talk to her about should distracted her from whatever mountain of paperwork she has in her office?”

Pointing down the hallway towards her boss’ office, Shizune said, “You can go in then.”

“Thanks.” Heading down the hallway, it didn’t take the boy long to reach Tsunade’s office and knock on the door.

“Huh, ffff, huh…?! Cooome in…” was the slightly delirious reply he heard from the other side of the door.

_< i>Was she sleeping?</i>_ he thought, opening the door and feeling just a little bad about interrupting a person’s nap… only to have those feelings of guilt vanish entirely when the saw the disheveled woman with her face rather flushed, her green robe gone, and a mostly empty bottle of sake in her right hand. “Of course, you’re just drunk.” He muttered.

Grin on her face and feeling buzzed, she exclaimed, “Shikamaru! Heeeyyy… Did I *hic* call you over here?”

“Definitely drunk.” he said, stepping in and letting the door close behind him.

Shikamaru entered and looked at the Hokage. He sighed to himself, hoping that she wasn't completely drunk out of her senses. "Tsunade...I need to see a doctor," he admited. "I have been feeling weird and I think my hormones are out of balance...and I get random erections," he admitted with a blush, hoping that Tsunade wouldn't be upset about what he was telling her. "I was wondering if you know of any way to help me," he asked.

"No problem!" Tsunade said with a drunken grin as she staggered over to Shikamaru. She stood so that her large breasts were in front of his face, causing his manhood to spring right up. "I see what you mean. Random...erections, "Tsunade grumbled, having noticed that just happened. “Now then...*hic* let's take your chakra," she murmured as she smooshed her large chest into Shikamaru’s face as she put one hand on his shoulder, trying to feel his chakra.

'Hmm.," Tsunade thought as she examined him. 'Seems that my student was very naughty...she needs a spanking,' Tsunade thought. 'No wait...I need a spanking. It's my fault. I taught her and didn't watch her closely enough,' she thought. The truth was that Tsunade was too good of a medic ninja to not notice what was off. And in reality, what she was doing was probably what she wanted to happen from Shikamaru, but her professional responsibilities wouldn't have allowed it. When she was sober, she would have a talk with Ino. But right now? She wanted to do much more with the Nara heir.

Tsunade then removed her breasts from Shikamaru's head, who was starting to leak pre-cum as she began to strip naked, starting with her high-heeled shoes. "What are you doing" Shikamaru asked, surprised. "Youuuuu have an erection..."Tsunade slurred. "That *hic* is a serious medical condition," she said as she took off her jacket. "I will need to make sure to treat it just right," she said. "And to treat it, you need to treat me right," she said as she took off the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked. She then crawled onto her desk and stuck her bottom in the air. "Spank meeeee," she ordered, causing Shikamaru's dick to practically try to leap out of his underwear.

Ino, who was watching was shocked. "Tsunade...my teacher...wants that?" she asked. She just thought that Tsunade would be unhelpful, but instead she was going to let Shikamaru spank her? And it honestly sounded like she was going to do far more than that. "I...I can't believe this," Ino grumbled. Well, at least it would be easy to view Tsunade's dreams now.

Granted, she would still need to make some physical contact with Tsunade first to establish the link but, honestly, with how drunk the woman was, that should be easy once Shikamaru was out of the room.

Although, it didn’t look like he’d be leaving any time soon.

The boy gulped as he stared at his superior’s thick, bare bottom. “Yo-you can’t be se-serious…” he managed to stammer out as his cock twitched with excitement, heat washing over Shikamaru’s body at Tsunade’s idea of a treatment.

In response, the woman proceeded to wave her butt at him invitingly, making him whimper with need as she said, “Gotta *hic* get me nice and reeeady to treat ya, kid. So, come on!” Dipping her head down, she lifted her butt up higher and exclaimed, “Slap these cheeks til they’re gooood and reeeed!”

Shikamaru’s fingers were twitching now and his heart was hammering in his chest. On one hand, this was clearly wrong and probably a bad idea. On the other hand, his dick was actually starting to HURT from how hard it was getting now.

“Okay… Okay…” he finally sense, voice cracking as he started walking towards her. With a shaky hand, he reached out and grabbed her right buttock, fingers sinking into the ass cheek as he gave it a couple of squeezes. _< i>Sooo sooffft…</i>_

“Mmmm, come oooonnn, don’t be a *hic* teeeassse!” she whined at him and pushed her butt out more towards him. “SMACKI!”

At her shouted command, he quickly raised his hand up and brought down hard on her butt, make the cheeks jiggle as a loud SMACK echoed through the room.

“Aaaahhhooohhh, yeaaahhh!” Tsunade moaned, head titling back in pleasure. “Thaat’sss the ssstuuuhhhfff!” she slurred out in pleasure.

Ino looked surprised as Tsunade moaned from the spank. "I didn't think that she was into that," she mumbled. Well, she supposed that Shikamaru got lucky was all. Good for him. But then she saw someone approaching. It was Naruto? No, Naruko? No, Naru-Booty! She was on all fours, following Shikamaru's tracks to the Hokage's office. But when she looked into the window, her head dropped. "Did he betray me?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

Ino, felt a little bad for Naru-Booty and this was kind of her fault. So she dropped down to comfort him. "No, he didn't," she said. "Then how do you explain that?" Naru-Booty pouted. Ino thought about it, wanting to make sure that what she said didn't reveal how culpable she was. "Well, Shikamaru was hit very hard by puberty," she began. "Unlike you, Shikamaru never had much interest in girls, until now. So he has tons of hormones and chemicals messing with his judgment. And with someone like Tsunade, telling him to spank her, it was just too much," she said, leaving out that Tsunade probably ticked all the boxes for Shikamaru's sexual preferences.

"But why leave me? I would do anything that he asked," Naru-Booty complained. "It's not you. Shikamaru...well, he felt that he was losing control and wanted to see Tsunade for help. But, sadly, she was drunk." "And a drunk Tsunade is a horny one!" Naru-Booty declared. "Yeah, that makes sense," she said, returning to Naruko, then got up when she realized she was on all fours. "I guess it's not his fault," she admitted. "But tomorrow? I am going to make him forget all about Tsunade!" she promised as she smacked her own ass. "Thanks Ino. You're not so bad when you're not trying to pull up my panties," she said, not seeing anything wrong with that statement. She then sat down to watch Shikamaru, wanting to find out what Tsunqde did that made him happy. It was her duty.

Back inside, Shikamaru was breathing hard as he brought his hand down on the blonde woman’s jiggling bottom yet again with another loud SMACK! “MMMMM! Ooohhhh yessshh, HARDER!” Tsunade drunkenly commanded him. “I wanna feel these cheeks BURN!”

The lazy genius’ legs trembled at that command, his erection throbbing harder as he leaned forward with his hands on Tsunade’s butt to steady himself. “A-are you sure? Mmmm!” he asked with a short moan as his fingers instinctively kneaded the butt cheeks that he was holding onto, enjoying how soft and squeezable they were.

“Yes, I’m sure! Now hurry it up!” she ordered him before rubbing her butt back directly against his body. That caused him to let out a choked gasp as a spurt of precum escaped him.

“Alright…” he said and, forcing himself to stand up fully, gave his arms a short stretch before beginning to effectively play a bongo solo on Tsunade’s thicc ass. The woman moaned and squirmed on her desk happily as she felt pleasure race up and through her body with each spank

Back outside, Ino and Naruto (having dropped his transformation since it was serving no purpose at the moment) gaped in shock at what they were seeing. “Geez,” Naruto said as he continued to look inside, a slight flush on his face and his own dick getting hard, “I didn’t know that bachan was this kinky.”

“Tell me about it.” Ino said, certain that it wouldn’t be long before the woman ends up greedily draining Shikamaru’s balls dry once she had her fill of spanking.

At that realization, Ino made a mental note to increase Shikamaru’s semen production once he was finished with Tsunade. She wanted his balls full and pent up after all. It helped make him hornier.

Ino then smirked as she looked at Naruto. "You wish that Shikamaru was doing this to you, don't you?" she teased. "My little Naru-Booty." Naruto flushed and turned away, still keeping one eye on Shikamaru spanking Tsunade. "I...I don't know what you are talking about," he lied as he began to get an erection now...one that Ino was able to notice. "The tent doesn't lie," Ino replied as she relaxed. "And what's the big deal? So, you like being spanked. So does Tsunade and look at her!" Ino said, leaving out that Tsunade was drunk.

"It's just...it's just that I am not supposed to like that sort of thing," Naruto grumbled. "I mean...I don't think that Shikamaru would like it...I mean do you?" he asked Ino, putting the ball in her court. "Do I?" Ino asked as she thought about it. As she tapped her chin, she looked at Tsunade. Could she see herself in that position. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean...maybe? I don't feel any longing for it, but I don't feel repulsed but it either. Maybe I could both be spanked and be a spanker?" she suggested. Truthfully, she was no more sexually experienced than Shikamaru.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was moaning at the spanking as her bubble butt began to turn pink. Truthfully, Shikamaru wasn't really spanking Tsunade with any great skill. Tsunade was just so drunk, that the spanking she was getting felt like heaven to her. But if she was sober, she would easily be able to give him advice while she was being spanked....in fact she probably would have had to do it to get any sort of real pleasure from this. Still, for the drunk Hokage, Shikamaru was more than capable.

"Keeep...going," Tsunade moaned as she began to press her large ass into Shikamaru's hands. "I want to really feel my ass buuurn," she slurred. "Do that...and I will give you a real reward," she promised. At that did it. Shikamaru's cock was standing at attention, shot a little precum out, and Shikamaru began spanking Tsunade as hard and fast as he could, making the Hokage lower her to half as best she could with her huge chest squashed against the desk, so her ass could get even more attention.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Aaaaggghhhooohhhh, mmmmm, yyyyessshhhh, HARDER!” she moaned as she felt pink handprints forming over her ass. Between her legs, she was ripping wet and her body quivered with excitement.

His own face flushed and his body only continuing to stand by a sheer desire to keep spanking the fantastic booty in front of him, Shikamaru obliged her request even as his own hands were stinging, her moans getting louder and louder until…

“OOOOHHHHHH!” Head thrown back as she gasped and moaned, Tsunade’s body shook, shuddered and trembled as she rode out an orgasm, sweat pouring off of her body and making it shine as she eventually collapsed on her desk in a pleasured heap with her tongue hanging out, mumbling, “Yeeeahhhh… sshhhooo gooood…”

Shikamaru, meanwhile, gave his hands some vigorous shaking to lessen the sting now on them as he leaned on Tsunade’s desk. Looking at her happy expression, he found hsiemlf reminding her that, “You said… *gulp* I’d get a reward?”

“Mmm, yeah, I did.” she replied as she sat herself up and surprised Shikamaru by picking him up and, before he could ask what was going on, she set him down in her desk chair.

Looking confused, he uttered out a, “Huh?”

Crawling off of her desk now, she got down on the floor between Shikamaru’s legs and gripped his waist. “Though I’d give you a good seat to enjoy this in.” she said as she began pulling down his pants and boxers at the same time. “Sides, *hic*you won’t be able to stand when I’m done with you.”

Naruto's eyes widened. "What is she going to do..." he asked nervously...having some idea, but wanted some confirmation. "Isn't it obvious?' Ino asked Naruto. "She's going to make Shikamaru cum. Whether by sucking his dick or by sticking it in her chest."

"But...how can I compete with that?" Naruto asked nervously Tsunade was known as the "legendary sucker" and Naruto was worried it was a double entendre. And Tsunade had huge breasts that Naruko couldn't match! Ino just rolled her eyes. Then she grinned...if Naruto was going to compete...it would be fun to watch, so maybe a little bit of help wouldn't hurt.

"Be submissive," she said. "What?" Naruto asked, confused. "But..." he began. "The only butt you should worry about it your own. Look, Shikamaru clearly liked spanking Tsunade, and we know that he is probably going to like her servicing him...so what do you do?" she asked. Naruto thought about it. "I don't have to do the same thing," Naruto admitted, knowing that he probably couldn't match her.

"But...if I acted...like...like" he choked, not being able to finish. "Like a pet, or Naru-Booty," Ino finished. "That would certainly work. Maybe get a collar and stay on all fours?" she suggested, remembering Shikamaru's fantasy. Naruto nodded his head, but said nothing, aware that he was making a commitment.

Meanwhile, Tsunade smiled as Shikamaru's cock sprang free, poking her in the lips. She smiled as she licked the precum. "Not bad," she said. Then, she loosened her top and removed her bra, freeing her massive breasts. "Noooow..." she slurred. "Wheeeeen you feeeeel yourself about to...about to...cum," she remembered, having a hard time remembering the words. "Just let me know ok? I want to taste every drop. Being tanned always makes me thirsty," Tsunade admitted.

Shikamaru only nodded, not believing that he was about to get a tit job from the Hokage herself. "Ohhh yeaaah. And hold back as much as you can O K?" Tsunade asked. "I don't want this to be quick. Maaaake me really earn it," she ordered as she took her breasts and squashed them around Shikamaru's erection.

As soon as he felt those soft, pillowy mountains wrap around his hard cock, Shikamaru through his head back and moaned out, “Oooohhhh, Tsu-tsunadeeehhoooohhhh!” This was officially the best feeling he’d ever had in his life. His hips pushed forward to get more feeling on his dick but Tsunade’s boobs held him down firmly.

“Oh, eager now, *hic* aren’t you?” Tsunade asked while placing her hands on the sides of her breasts. Squeezing her tits together, she used them to firmly massage Shikamaru’s boner.

“Hyyyyyyooooooohhhh!” Unable to push his hips up, Shikamaru’s entirely body was left squirming and writhing in pleasure in Tsunade’s chair His dick completely covered in heavenly cleavage, he could feel himself on the verge of cumming already. “Tsunade! Oh, oohhh, I’m gonna… gonna…!”

“Don’t you dare!” Tsunade snapped at him. “You hold your cum until li say it can come out!” Channeling chakra through her breasts and moving her hands onto his to stimulate just the right muscles, she earned a high-pitched moan and whimper from Shikamaru. “there, that should keep you bottled up for another 10 minutes.”

That taken care of, she actually started working Shikamaru’s dick even harder and faster now while his moans sounded more and more tortured.

Watching this from outside, both Naruto and Ino gaped at the display of power in shock. “Kami,” Naruto whispered, “Who’d have thought that bachan was this freaky?”

“You can say that again.” Pulling a trick like that, she was definitely going to end up milking Shikamaru dry. And reading his libido, she could see that he was actually enjoying this! _< i>I guess he really does have a submissive side too. Geez, I wonder what a b*tch like Temari could do to him?</i>_

Naruto looked jealous as he looked down. "Umm, Ino?" he asked her. "What?" Ino asked, a little annoyed. "Does Shikamaru...like guys? At all?" Naruto asked hopefully. Ino wanted to roll her eyes, but she understood. She gave a sigh. "No, Naruto," she said gently. "Shikamaru...is only interested in girls," she admitted. "I mean, isn't that why you showed up as a girl?" she questioned. Naruto looked said. "Maybe," he admitted, not sure what to do about that. "Why do you ask?" Ino questioned, pretending that she wasn't spying on them.

"Because...we had a date," Naruto admitted. "I got him to agree when I was a guy...but I am starting to think that it only worked because of how messed up his hormones were...and because I have a large, female butt," he admitted. In, felt bad for Naruto. She understood why he was so upset and honestly wasn't sure what to say. "Well, you're not wrong," she admitted. "But...if you were to stay as a girl...if you were to make your girl form your main form, then I think Shikamaru would continue to date you," she said, feeling there was a good choice. "But...I am not sure I want that," Naruto admitted. "How about you live as a girl for a while," Ino suggested. "And go on more dates with Shikamaru?" she suggested. "If it doesn't bother you, or you like it, then maybe you can become a girl?" she suggested.

Naruto though about it, and then transformed back into Naruko. "Thanks, Ino!" she said. "You know, when you're not a pain in my butt, you're actually kind of helpful," she said, making Ino both flattered and annoyed.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was still smooshing her breasts over Shikamaru's erect dick. He had to admit that having sex with a master medic was fun! Tsunade knew what to do to stimulate him, but also keep him from cumming early. She honestly seemed to enjoy pleasing him as much as he enjoyed being pleased. "Having fun?" Shikamaru asked. "*Hic* Yeah. This feels so good on my tits," Tsunade hiccupped.

“And, aaahhhooohhh, ssoooohhh gooood on me!” Shikamaru moaned out, his body getting increasingly weak in in the chair as Tsunade pleasured him. Her boobs were so soft and his precum and lubricated the space between them so well now that this was near total bliss.

Near, because the urge to cum was slowly getting unbearably strong.

With every squeeze of her breasts around his hard rod, Shikamaru felt the pressure in his loins get stronger. His cum wanted out and the spring was coiling tighter and tighter.

And yet, anytime he’d gasp out too loudly, a little chakra channeling and tapping the right muscles was all Tsunade needed to do pull him back from the brink. The result was his moans getting higher and his attempts to thrust against Tsunade’s boobs getting even more urgent. Sweat was starting to drip off of his body now and he was reduced to pleading.

“Tsu-tsunade… Tusunade! Pleeeeassshh… Gottaaaa cuuuummmm!” he begged, his need feeling to great.

“Mmhhmmm, so impatient.” The older woman said before pulling her boobs back, making Shikamaru whimper… until she proceeded to place her head between his legs and bring his cock into her mouth, eagerly sucking.

“Oooohhhh kaaaamiiii, hhyyygghhhhh!” Head thrown back, Shikamaru finally started to cum.

More cum than Shikamaru knew he had squirted from his tip. He had no way of knowing that Ino had ramped up his production of semen and the amount he was producing wasn't normal. Tsunade didn't mind and happily gobbled it all up. She licked sucked and swallowed every last drop of cum that she could, smiling. She hadn't done this in so long, and even if she was sober, she did kind of miss it. But finally, Shikamaru ran dry and Tsunade's licks stopped getting results. So she licked his cock completely clean, wanting to savor every last bit.

Shikamaru was panting from the experience. This was his first orgasm and he was completely surprised at how well it worked and how pleasurable it was. "Thank you very much," he said as he took deep breaths, trying to steady himself. Thanks to cumming so much, his mind was refocusing and the chemical imbalance was correcting itself. "I really had an excellent time," he told the Hokage

"Of couuuurse you did," Tsunade slurred. "With a body like mine, you can *hic* make anyone feel good," she said as she spanked her own ass, moaning a little from her own spank! "Buuuuuut, we are not done yet," she said with a drunken smirk as she lied down on the desk.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Do you mean that you want me to...screw you?" he asked. "Yeaaah. I want more of your cum," Tsunade agreed. "Aaaand we don't need a bed," she said. "My body is so big and soft, that you won't notice the difference," she promised. She did have two pillows on her chest, more or less. "Now come here and give the Hokage her fun!" she demanded. Nodding, Shikamaru approached.

Outside, Ino and Naruko both turned away. "We don't need to watch this," Naruko said. "Agreed," Ino admitted, not wanting to watch her teacher be screwed by her friend. "Good luck with Shikamaru!" Ino offered. "I don't need it!" Naruko bragged as she left, leaving Ino. Ino looked away. She wanted to view Tsunade's dream, so she had to wait here until it was done. Or she could come back in an hour. Smirking, Ino did just that.

The coming back in an hour thing, that is. She really didn’t want to watch her teammate and her mentor have sex and with how drained Shikamaru would be after this, she was pretty sure he’d be crashing with Tsunade for the night anyways.

-

And as it happened, Ino was right!

When she returned, she found Shikamaru and Tsunade both still in the office and both asleep on her desk. She giggled at the thought of how awkward things were going to be I the morning when Tsunade was sober and Shikamaru fully realized what he’d done.

For now though, she had work to do.

Step one was checking Shikamaru’s libido at the moment. As expected, it was naturally pretty high. There was definitely less tension in him though. A natural result of having his balls drained so thoroughly. At this rate, he’d be feeling MUCH more relaxed tomorrow. It would likely take another day of sexual teasing and temptation to make him quite as desperate as he was today, even if she did keep him horny.

At least, that WOULD have been the case if not for the benefits of her new jutsu.

Increasing his cum production again, she ensured that his balls would be nice and full again come morning. Just the thing to make sure that her teammate was desperate to get off tomorrow. With how against masturbating he seemed to be though, it was unlikely that he’d be doing that on his own.

That taken care of, she now carefully placed a single finger against Tsunade’s forehead and began forming a chakra link that would let her see the woman’s dreams. _< i>Good thing she’s not sober, otherwise she’d have woken up from this.</i>_

Task complete, Ino then slipped away and back to her own home to view Tsunade’s dreams from the comfort of her own bed.

Ino used her jutsu to view Tsunade's dreams. She stood in front of a door and sighed to herself. "What sort of erotic dream would my mentor have?" she asked, figuring that it would be unusual. She honestly wasn't sure what to make of Tsunade. She seemed to really enjoy being submissive, but dominant too? Ino had never heard of such a thing before. She supposed that it was possible and opened the door to Tsunade's dreams, wondering what would be inside.

She blinked, completely shocked at what she saw. Tsunade was wearing the skimpiest, green harem costume she had imagined! She had her long hair done in one giant pig tail! She even had a green veil covering her face. And she was belly dancing? She was using her large hips and huge breasts to entice someone sitting on a pillow...Shikamaru? She was immediately confused. "What is going on?" she asked. Shikamaru was dressed up like a sultan, hat and everything. Why would Tsunade imagine this sort of thing? She hand waved the fact that it was Shikamaru since Tsunade was just recently with him... But why this sort of thing?

But then, Ino took a closer look and realized something. Shikamaru was entranced by the Hokage. Not literally, but he was watching her every move as if he was waiting for her to do anything. His tent was clear as day, but he made no moves to grab her or even touch her! "Just like a good little master," Ino mouthed, finally getting it. "You...you like being submissive, pleasing others...but you want it to all be on your terms. If you are a slave, you are one because you want it. You already know what Shikamaru will order you to do," Ino realized. "He's only in charge because you allow it."

It was very different than Naru-Booty. Ino could already tell that Naru-booty was truly submissive and just wanted to be ordered what to do, although she didn't know the full extent. But Ino, for the first time, realized that there were different ways of being submissive. "I...I can't believe I missed this," Ino admitted.

It certainly made sense though, especially when considering what she knew of Tsunade.

The woman was certainly commanding and intimidating. Really, it was hard imagining her NOT being in control of whatever situation she was in. At the same time though, the woman also seemed to clearly HATE being the boss. Well, all the work that came with being the boss anyways. Especially the paperwork.

So, of course she would fantasize about being in more of a serving role, so that someone else would have to do all the tedious boring stuff. In that regard, Shikamaru even made a semi decent fit for her to fantasize about like this since, despite how lazy he is, he was certainly smart enough to do all the work she hated.

Watching the dream scene further, Ino observed Tsunade dancing closer to Shikamaru, close enough to touch him but not doing so. Instead, she turned her back towards him and worked her hips side by side before dipping in and pushing her butt towards his face.

She didn’t make contact though and when the dream Shikamaru tried to grab her bottom, she pulled it away with a giggle at the disappointed groan he let out.

Ino rolled her eyes at this, muttering, “And, of course, she’s a massive tease on top of everything.” Looking around, Ino tried to discern anything else about the dream that would give her useful insights. She wasn’t a psychologist though, so anything else was beyond her.

Wit ha sigh, she decided to exit this dream, bringing herself back out to the black void between minds.

“Alright, that’s one down and two to go.” Ino said as she extended her reach. She felt the familiar presence of Shikamaru’s mind but she could also feel another one, most likely Naruto, forming as well. Mulling over her options, the blonde decided, “Eh, I’ve seen one of Shikamaru’s dreams already, so I’ll save him for last. Right now, it’s time to see what Naru-Booty dreams of!”

Once again, Ino was in front of a door. This one, she recognized as Shikamaru's door? "I thought this was Naru-Booty's dream?" Ino asked as she checked the chakra. Yup, it was Naru-booty's dream alright. "Why would a door to Shikamaru's house be a part of Naru-booty's dream?" Ino asked. In the end, she shrugged as she entered the door. But the moment she entered, she immediately understood why she door to Naru-booty's dream was to Shikamaru's house. Ino actually kicked herself for not figuring it out earlier.

There was Naruto and Naru-Booty, side by side. Both of them were buck naked and had collars. They were also on all fours and were shaking their backsides back and forth. They were clearly acting as Shikamaru's pets. Ino blinked. Naru-Booty was that submissive? And he dreamed of being collared? No, she did? As far as Ino could tell, both Narutos, whether male or female, really wanted to be pets and to be owned. Looking around the room, Ino saw that there were dog beds laid out for them, as well as dog toys....Ino laughed. She never knew that Naruto had a pet play fetish! It was actually kind of funny and Ino made a note to tease them about it.

"I told you, he wants me!" Naru-booty said. "No, me!" Naruto said. "Please. You only got his attention because of my excellent ass. Face it, without me, you'd still be a stray mutt looking for a master!" Naru-booty declared. "Liar!" Naruto said. Naru-booty just laughed. "What part of what I said was a lie?" she asked. "Face it, I am who you were meant to be. The best ninja ever, and the 6th Hokage, but also someone's pet, someone's property," she said with a smirk. Naruto growled. "Bite me," he said. "I can't because master trained us so well," Naru-booty replied. "And isn't that what you wanted?"

Whether Naruto would have answered was moot since Shikamaru entered, carrying a dildo. "Ok then," he said as both blondes leaped up like they were real dogs. "Who wants to play fetch?" he asked. Both blondes shook their backsides in delight. Although Ino didn't know it "Fetch" meant that whoever brought back the dildo, got screwed by it.

Smirking at the two of them, Shikamaru said, “Well then, let’s see who’ll be getting lucky this time.” And like that, he threw the dildo across the room. The Narutos responded quickly, both rushing after the sex toy.

Trained too well to actually harm one another, they had to settle for both grabbing it in their teeth and having a tug of war over the dildo while growling at each other. Looking at this, Ino had her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Geez, hehehahaha, he’s definitely on the more extreme side of submissive.” Ino noted, her open mouth turning into a grin as she observed the tug of war and wondered what the winner would end up getting. However, ti was now that another detail occurred to her. “Wait a minute, there’s Naruto and Naru-booty but no Naruko here.”

Well, Ino supposed it made sense.

Though Naruto had experience with having a girl’s body, he would naturally prefer being male and think of himself as such.

Back in the tug-o-war, Naruto, with a defiant snarl, managed to pull the dildo away from Naru-Botty (who whined in disappointment). Crawling back over to Shikamaru, Naruto happily gave the dildo back to hi master and lowered his head while lifting up his butt.

“Good boy.” Shikamaru said while proceeding to pet and caress Naruto’s butt, making the blonde pant happily. “Now its time for your reward.”

"What would Naruto want as a reward?" Ino asked as she saw Shikamaru go behind Naruto, then he stuck the dildo in Naruto's booty and began to thrust in and out of the blonde. Naruto moaned as he was screwed by Shikamaru, enjoying being rewarded for playing fetch. Meanwhile, Naru-Booty pouted and pawed at Shikamaru, trying to get him to screw her as well.

"Sorry Naru-Booty," Shikamaru said as he did rub her head, which she happily leaned into. "But this is a reward for a reason. I can't just give it out for free," he said, as Naruto came right there on the carpet, causing Shikamaru to remove the dildo. But rather than act tired, he just bounced right up. "More master!" he said with a grin. "More! More!" agreed Naru-Booty.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Alright, I'll throw it again," he said with a grin as held the dildo up in the air, causing both blondes to stare at it like it was a holy weapon. He waved it a bit. "Ready? 1, 2 ,3!" he said. But on "3," he didn't throw the dildo this time, but pretended to and actually hid the dildo behind his back.

"Oh come on! This is Naruto's dream! He can't be that stupid!" Ino said...as Naruto proceeded to prove her wrong. Both of them. They searched the direction that Shikamaru indicated, not finding the dildo. Ino slapped her forehead at this display. "Even in dreams, Naruto is an idiot," she said in disbelief.

Finding that she probably wouldn't get any more information from Naruto's dream, she left and shook her head. "I knew Naruto was a pervert, but I didn't know he was just so kinky!" Ino stated. "Would Tsunade enjoy that?" she wondered before shaking her head. Tsunade probably wouldn't object to being naked on all fours, and maybe, if Shikamaru really persuaded her, he could get her to wear a collar. But playing fetch with a dildo? She doubted Tsunade would want that.

"Would Temari?" she wondered. She knew that Shikamaru would refuse to be a dog on principal, but would someone more dominant be a dog? Ino thought about it. She guessed that Temari first became interested in Shikamaru after he beat her in the Chunin Exams (Yes, Temari got the win, but had it not been a tournament, where Shikamaru had future rounds to consider, he would have won.) She guessed that, maybe, maybe, Temari would be fine with it, but Shikamaru would have to earn it each time. She wouldn't be a very tame dog. He would have to try and "tame" her each and every time. And she had the feeling Temari fought back, unlike Naruto.

"What about me?" she asked. She tried to dive as deep as she could, but honestly, she wasn't opposed to it nor in favor of it. She supposed that it depended on what was going on, but she didn't know what kinks she had. "Great, I might not mind being a pet," Ino said glumly. "Then again, I also like having pets?" she said, unsure. Sighing, she saw the door to Shikamaru's house and looked at it. "I better not be furniture this time!" she said as she opened it, curious how today shaped Shikamaru's dreams.

To absolutely NO surprise, Ino was quickly greeted by the sight of Tsunade… naked. Given that Shikamaru had literally just had sex with her, this was fairly predictable. That she wasn’t being used as furniture or a pet, however, was surprising.

In fact, the naked woman was even sitting on the chair in her office… and so was an equally naked Shikamaru. Well, correction, an equally naked Shikamaru was sitting on Tsunade’s lap… and also sucking on her right boob.

“Mmmm, oooohhh yeaahhh, oh that’ssss nice!” Tsunade also seemed to be greatly enjoying what was going on if her flushed face, heavy breathing, and moaned words were anything to go off of.

“Mmmmff!” Shikamaru moaned, his face a mask of pleasure as he sucked on the woman’s tit. He didn’t seem to be swallowing anything though, so at least this wasn’t some kind of milking fetish.

Walking around the Hokage’s desk to get a better view of just what, exactly, was happening, Ino couldn’t help muttering, “Geez, Shikamaru, this dream only connection to the last one is that Tsunade is a ‘troublesome blonde.’ Are your wet dreams just random or… I stand corrected.” As it happened there was one other thing in this dream that was also in the last one.

That would be a naked Temari, whom was currently underneath the Hokage’s desk with an equally naked Naruko where both blondes were eagerly licking Shikamaru’s dick. Seeing how happy the two girls looked as their tongues lapped at the hard, twitching cock, Ino blinked.

And then promptly clutched at her hair while whining, “Oh COME ON, Shikamaru! Now I have to interpret this!” Dream dropping was more difficult a means of doing research than she’d imagined.

Calming down by taking a breath, she assessed the situation.

“Okay, what do we have here, exactly?” Ino asked herself as she looked over everyone’s positions. “Well, the girls are all giving him pleasure but… well, he doesn’t exactly look to be in control of the situation. They’re doing all the work really.”

"But at the same time, he's not truly submissive," she mused. "True, he's not exactly taking charge or anything, but at the same time, he's not really being dominated," Ino noted with a sigh. "Well, I think that we can say for sure that Shikamaru doesn't like being dominated," Ino noted, feeling that was fairly final. "But I think he's okay with someone else taking charge," Ino figured as she looked at Temari and Naruko, each one acting like a pet. "And they are doing most of the work," Ino said, remembering that in his last dream, all the work he did was play shogi.

"I think I get it now," Ino said in relief. "Shikamaru...doesn't mind being in charge, but doesn't insist on it...we're probably both very alike that way," Ino noted. "But he likes it when his partner does most of the work, somehow," Ino mused, finding it hilarious that even in his dream, where he was surrounded by three busty blondes, that he could be so lazy. "I guess that he doesn't mind working his mind," Ino reasoned. "But asking him to work his body is too much for him!" she said with a laugh.

But then she looked around and noticed that there was only the female Naruko, with no guy Naruto in sight. "Sorry, Naruto," Ino said with genuine emotion. "I guess Shikamaru really isn't bi like you are," Ino noted, wondering if Naruto would end up being okay as Naruko. Only time would tell. She supposed that, based on his dream at least, that there was a chance that it would work and that Naruto did see herself as somewhat as a girl, but dreams didn't always become reality.

But then Ino noticed that there was a blonde who was missing. "Where am I?" Ino demanded as she looked around. "I'm not the furniture again, am I?" she asked. Nope, the desk was just a desk and Tsunade was sitting in a regular office chair. "Oh come on! I mean, being furniture was annoying, but being gone is worse!" Ino growled. But in reality, she understood. Shikamaru's dream just featured the women he had sexual contact with recently. And be had no such contact with Ino so he naturally wouldn't dream about her. Not to mention that Hinata, Sakura and Kurenai were also absent. "Guess he does have a thing for blondes," Ino mumbled as she left, leaving Shikamaru with morning wood again.

But she didn't realize that Shikamaru was sleeping on top of the best medical ninja in the world, her sensei. and Tsunade would know what happened, with the morning wood being a final proof.

The only real question was if Tsunade would bother to inform the boy of what was wrong with him or if she would just offer him the use of her mouth again…

-

“Uugghh… my head….” Tsunade groaned as she came to the following morning, her hangover exactly as unpleasant as one would expect it to be. Groggily, she reached a hand up to her head to rub it as kept her eyes closed when, in the split second she tried to open them, she felt those eyeballs be bombarded with sunlight streaming in from the windows. “Mmughh… stupid sun…”

Left hand moving from the top of her head to over her eyes, the blonde became aware that she was mostly likely still in her office based on the feeling of the hard floor beneath her.

After several second of grimacing, she started to try sitting herself up but stopped when she noticed a small, person-like weight on her body, which was followed by said wait snuggling itself against her breasts and mumbling something incoherent. “The hell…” she mumbled and slowly began to creek her eyes open just enough to see what, or rather who, was on her.

You can imagine her surprise when she saw Shikamaru laying on top of her.

Surprise, that is, until she started to remember what had happened last night, her face flushing red as she recalled what she did with the boy. “Oh, kami, you have gotta be kidding me.” slumping back down, she wondered what the hell she was going to say to the kid when he woke up when she felt something hard poking at her around her waist. “And he’s gonna be waking up horny. Great.”

Hands going off of her head and onto his shoulders, she began trying to carefully shake the boy awake.

However, Tsunade stopped and frowned. She sensed that someone made a connection with her chakra. "Ino," she growled as she disabled the link as she examined Shikamaru more closely. She then nodded. "Ino, we need to have talk," she mumbled as she corrected the hormone imbalance, reducing his morning wood. She shook her head. Before she shook Shikamaru awake, she needed to decided what she should do. First, she needed to talk with Ino, that much was certain, but when it came to Shikamaru...

Tsunade sighed. If she honest, she enjoyed herself. Yes, Shikamaru was a novice when it came to sex and had she been sober, she would have struggled to have even a small orgasm. But Shikamaru could learn...he was a genius right? She gave a grin as she looked at her naked body, being used as a bed. She didn't mind it, truth be told. She liked having Shikamaru "dominate" her, even if she told him how to do...it had been fun and she wouldn't object to it happening again. On the other hand, she didn't exactly have any sort of feelings for the young Nara. She enjoyed the sex but didn't particularly love him at all. She loved Naruto more truth be told.

But, Shikamaru wasn't dating anyone as far as she knew. And what was stopping them from being friends with benefits? The fact that she was his boss? She didn't care about that. That did bring up the question about what to do with Ino's jutsu...Tsunade decided that, no matter what, Ino had to be punished somehow. The jutsu wasn't supposed to be used for personal amusement. But if Tsunade ended the jutsu, Shikamaru would be very hard to seduce again...Tsunade wasn't stupid, she knew that the jutsu couldn't remain indefinitely. But maybe she could keep it active long enough for him to get used to banging her and learn about sex? That way when it inevitably ended, she wouldn't have to stop sleeping with the young Nara.

Smiling, she decided that she would be seductive in her approach...like there was nothing unusual about being a human bed. And she would be eager for them to have sex again, and especially for Shikamaru to learn how to screw properly. And she was to show no modesty at all! Smiling, her plan straightened out, she begun to shake Shikamaru awake, for real this time.

“Oy, time to get up, ya lazy ass.” She snapped while shaking him.

Letting out a breath has as he snuggled more against her, he mumbled more intelligibly this time, “20 more minutes, mom.”

“I am not your- Wait 20 minutes?! Who the hell asks to sleep for another 20 fucking minutes?!” she demanded, her first complaint getting brushed aside as she wondered what was wrong with this kid.

The increase in Tsunade’s volume seemed to do the trick as the Nara began to properly awaken now, his eyes opening and his head lifting up as he started to say, “I always ask for…” He trailed off as he suddenly took notice of who he was talking to. “Your… not my mom.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at his confused reply, she decided to enact her more seductive strategy as she sat up with him still laying n her. “No, but I can be if you want me to, little boy.” she purred with an alluring grin, making him shiver against her and she could feel his dick twitch against her as it started to get hard on its own.

His face turning bright pink at the implications of that line, especially when considering the dream he had just been having, “Um, th-that’s not, uh, ne-necessary…”

Letting out a short giggle at his reply, she decided to play off of her last line and asked, “You sure? Because you feel like you could use a mother’s loving touch down there right now.” Her right hand trailed along his bare hip and to his inner thigh, making the boy squirm against her body.

_< i>Holy crap, what the hell do I do?!</i>_ Shikamaru thought. Thankfully, he wasn’t being flooded with extra arousal by Ino at the moment and, though his balls felt strangely full considering what he’d done last night (Ino could be thanked for that), he was able to take a shuddering breath and say, “I… *gulp* I kinda need to get home.”

"So you just want to screw and run? Are you sure you want to do that to the Hokage?" Tsunade asked with a wink as she let Shikamaru use her as a bed. "Please Shikamaru, you're not going anywhere and you know it," she said as she moved Shikamaru's right hand to her chest. "You're going to want to have me more, and I will let you," she said with a grin. "But we do need to get dressed if nothing else I think," she said. "But i am sure that we'll be naked again," she teased.

Blushing Shikamaru raced to get dressed, but then he noticed that Tsunade was still naked. "I thought you were going to get dressed?" he asked, causing her to pout. "Come on Shikamaru," she said as she sat up on her desk. "Don't you like seeing me like this?" she asked. Shikamaru, not knowing the right answer, just blushed. Tsunade sighed. "Look," she said, “I'll speak plainly. I want to teach you how to have sex properly for when you get an actual girlfriend," she explained.

"I mean...aren't you...what?" Shikamaru asked, confused. "Look, the only reason you made me orgasm was that I was drunk. Trust me, what you did was nothing special," she assured him, making him frown. "But that can change. Allow me to offer my body and experience to you as a shortcut. You get to impress a girl when you actually start dating and I get to have some nice sex," she said. "Of course, if you want to continue to screw me, even after getting a girlfriend, I won't tell," she said. "Maybe you can even bring her over some time," she suggested.

Shikamaru blushed and stammered before Tsunade raised her hand. "Take some deep breaths," she advised. "Imagine that you are sinking into the ground with each breath." As Shikamaru did what she asked, he found his libido getting easier to ignore and he could focus again. "You...you knew about that?" he asked. "I'm a medic ninja. I know all about puberty," Tsunade replied. "And if you feel overwhelmed, just do the technique. Eventually, you'll be able to concentrate even when horny," she said. "So, you into seeing me more?" she asked.

Shikamaru wanted to say "no" but nodded. "Thought so," Tsunade replied. "Let's see...we have a bit of time before I actually need to look decent so this is as good of a time as any on your first lesson, getting me horny." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Now?" he asked. "Yes, now," Tsunade said. "If I want to orgasm with you sober soon, we need to take what opportunities we can get. Start off by complimenting me, talk me up. Make me blush like a blond schoolgirl," she said.

Naturally, Shikamaru began tripping over a few stuttered words, which was fine. A boy’s nervousness could be endearing, especially if it was caused by how turned on he was. That said, Tsunade was already waiting for him to blurt out a compliment about her body, most likely her boobs.

“We-well, you’re probably the strongest and scariest woman I know.” he said once he finally managed to speak clearly.

Tsunade would certainly give him points for not immediately using her body as a source of compliments, and she certainly looked pleased when eh called her the strongest woman he knew, a little smile had even started forming on her face. However, that little smile swiftly turned into a cowl as the naked woman snapped out, “Did you just call me the SCARIEST woman you know?!”

Backing up against her desk as the blonde woman started taking steps towards him, Shikamaru meekly replied with a, “Uh… y-yes- Ugh!” And, of course, he was swiftly grabbed by his throat and pulled in close to her.

“And just HOW, exactly, is that a completely?!” Tsunade demanded to know.

“I-its… sexy…” he managed to gasp out, causing the woman to let him go and he sagged down to the floor.

Blinking down at him, Tsunade asked, “You think that scary women… are sexy?”

Face turning pink, Shikamaru averted his eyes from her as he uttered, “…Kinda.” And as proof, a tent could be seen in his pants, showing that Tsunade’s little display of anger had, indeed, managed to fully arouse him again.

Tsunade thought about it and laughed. "Ok kid," she said as she released Shikamaru and sat back down. "So you like scary women, but you also like spanking them?" she asked. When Shikamaru nodded, Tsunade smiled. "An unusual combination, but I like it. Also, try using assertive instead," she advised. "That sounds more like a compliment," she explained as she sat on her desk. When Shikamaru nodded, Tsunade grinned again. "Now try again," she advised. "Remember that you want me to feel sexy, not like a monster," she added.

Shikamaru nodded. "I think...I think that you are the strongest woman I know. You are very talented and I really admire how you can deal with such a troublesome job as Hokage," Shikamaru said, causing Tsunade to smile and giggle. "Not bad," she said as she took his hand and placed it around her waist. "Obviously there is room for improvement. Tone of voice and how you move your hands, but that's a good start," she said. "And remember, don't start with my breasts or by behind early. Start with my hands or my sides and work your way there," she advised.

When Shikamaru nodded, Tsuande sighed as she began to get dressed. "I don't want to do this either," she said. "But I need to get ready for work," she admitted. Shizune would be in soon and Tsunade really shouldn't be seen doing this if for no other reason that it was very unprofessional to screw one's subordinates. "Also, can you please let Ino know that I need to see her immediately?" Tsunade asked. "We need to have a talk about her lessons," she explained. Shikamaru nodded, not believing that there was anything unusual with that request.

Meanwhile, Naruko had slept like a girl for the entire night. The first time. When she woke up, she discovered that her nipples were rock hard! And unlike Shikamaru or Tsunade, she remembered her dream. "Great," she mumbled as she put on her clothes, including a bra this time. "So, I really want to be a pet huh?" she asked herself as she blushed. "Remember Naruko," she said, subconsciously using her female name. "You will make Shikamaru your boyfriend," she said confidently.

Like with many things that the whiskered blonde set out to do, it was an ambitious goal. Especially since, so far this this morning, she wasn’t really enjoying being a girl all that much.

Her hair being long naturally meant that it got messy as she sleep which meant that she had to redo it back up into her signature pigtails after her shower. So much hair brushing came with that. Looking at her nails after doing so, Naruko realized almost immediately that she had to file them to maintain their girly images since a couple of them on her left hand were looking like they might be chipping slightly.

Finally sitting back and eating a ramen breakfast, she muttered, “Uugghhh… This is so much less fun than just being a girl for only a little while.” After another mouthful of ramen, she put her hands on her chest and adjust her boobs and bra, muttering something about how uncomfortable the garment felt.

But, this didn’t necessarily have to be a problem. Yes, Shikamaru was only into girls but that just meant that Naruto only had to Naruko when putting the moves on that lazy boy. After he got to experience some of the things she had tried with her Shadow clones, she was confident Shikamaru could be won over.

-

Highly aroused and his balls still somehow feeling uncomfortably full even after last night, Shikamaru hadn’t trusted himself to pass on Tsunade’s message to Ino in person. Hence why he was now slipping the message underneath her front door in the form of a written note. “Alright, that should do it.” he said before knocking three times and abruptly jumping up and away towards the rooftops.

Ino could deal with whatever Tsunade wanted from her on her own, he was confident in that.

Right now, Shikamaru had a pressing issue: his boner and how to deal with it WITHOUT visiting Tsunade because he was sure that he’d never hear the end of it from her if he came crawling back for more sex this soon.

Ino woke up and yawned. And then she paled when she saw the message that had been slipped under door. She read it and pressed her fingers to her temples. How did she forget to remove the jutsu from Tsunade? Great, now the Hokage probably wanted to really punish her with what happened. Ino sighed. Could this get any worse? Then she realized that she didn't have time to shower since the note requested her presence immediately. "Of course it can," Ino sighed as she got dressed to meet her Master.

Tsunade was fully dressed and, unlike Ino, seemed to be perfectly ok with getting up early and she even had her make-up on. Well, in reality Tsunade was simply a master medical ninja and knew very well how to dispel hangovers and use jutsu to practice basic hygiene. When Ino arrived, Ino had a serious look on her face. "So Ino?" she began as she shuffled her papers around her desk. "I believe that we know why we are here," she said. Ino nodded.

"Well, I don't think that we do. Let's list all the transgressions you have done against me, against Konoha and against your fellow ninja. First, you use a jutsu to force Shikamaru to be horny! Did you ever think about what that might do to his body? It was originally designed for shinobi with medical conditions such as erectile disfunctions! It's not viagra! You can't just use it whenever you want! I'm going to have to see him every day for at least a week to make sure that all his hormones are where they should be!"

Ino looked down, knowing that she screwed up. "To continue," Tsunade said. "You send me sake, knowing I would get drunk and that so I couldn't heal Shikamaru." This time Tsunade looked angry. "I am never going to say this again. Never stop someone from receiving medical attention," she said firmly. "You must allow anyone to be healed if they want it," she growled. Ino looked down, tears were in her eyes. "And of course, you spy on me and Shikamaru having sex. I don't think I need to tell you how inappropiate that is?"

When Ino shook her head, Tsunade continued. "And of course, there's the fact that used a jutsu on me to invade my, Naruto and Shikamaru's dreams. Yes I know about Naruto," she said with a smirk. "You can't hide that from me," she said. "That is a major invasion of privacy Ino," she said. Ino was now crying, realziing that she screwed up. "And the only question is what is your punishment?" Tsunade asked. "And I won't let you off with a warning," she told Ino.

For the next few moments, Tsunade opted to let the Yamanaka girl sweat, keeping silent and not giving away what would come next. And then, to Ino’s shock, the woman’s expression turned less hostile. “Luckily for you, there are some… mitigating circumstances to this situation.”

Ino raised an eyebrow at that statement. “Mitigating cir…” She trailed off as she had some idea of what, exactly, those mitigating circumstances might be and gained a blush as she realized the implications of that. “Uh, uummm, okay… So, what does this mean for, uh… me?” the younger blonde asked nervously.

“Well, for starters, rather than forbidding you from using this jutsu again, I believe that it would be more productive for you to… get some more experience with it… with a test subject that you’re already skilled at affecting…” The woman let that statement hang in the air for a moment.

Understandably unsure if what she was hearing was real or just a cruel joke, Ino asked, “Really?”

With a shrug, Tsunade answered with, “Experience is the best teacher after all. And besides. I believe that I can… _< i>take care</i>_ of any of any _< i>stress</i>_ that you cause the boy by using my own… personal touch to treating him.”

_< i>Oh, I’ll bet you can, you old cougar, you!</i>_ Ino thought giddily, a smile on her face as she said, “Thank you, Lady Tsunade, this is-”

“However,” Tsunade said with an edge to her voice, making Ino freeze up fearfully, “you do still need a punishment. And I believe that, in this case, the punishment really should fit the crime.”

“…Huh?” Ino asked, feeling suddenly very worried.

"I will put you under the same jutsu that you put Shikamaru under," Tsunade said. "You need to know what it’s like when you cannot control yourself like this," she said. "It's either that, I tell Shikamaru what happened or I give you a formal punishment for your actions. Do you have any preference?' Tsunade asked, confident that Ino would pick the option that wouldn't get her in a load of trouble.

"You are joking," Ino said, not sure if she believed that herself. "There is no way that you will do that sort of thing to me." She began to get nervous, although her tears were starting to dry up. 'I mean, you are the Hokage right? You can't just put me under that sort of jutsu...I'll tell-" and then she stopped. It was obvious that if she revealed Tsunade's punishment, then Tsunade would reveal everything. What Tsunade was offering was a way for Ino to get out of the major punishment she probably deserved, but at the same time show her that her actions have consequences. It would be unpleasant but would be better in the long run.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Ino. "I don't lie," she said bluntly. "What you did was very inappropriate," she said simply as she stretched her arms. "And I will warn you, if you do this again, or if you try and prevent someone from getting medical attention again, then I will give you a real punishment. Suspension, maybe even expulsion from the shinobi forces," Tsunade said simply. "And Ino? Be more careful with Shikamaru. He will go through puberty for real at some point. You could cause serious damage if you mess around willy-nilly," she warned as she performed the hand-signs she would need and touched Ino's forehead. "There we go," she said with a grin. "No get out of here," she ordered, figuring that she would have some fun with Ino for a change.

“Uh, but what are you going to, I mean when will you start, uh…?” Though Ino had trouble finding the right wording, her question was painfully clear to Tsunade.

“That the fun part,” Tsunade explained, “you won’t know. Just like how Shikamaru didn’t. Although, unlike him you’ll at least know WHY you’re suddenly getting horny so often.”

“Bu-but what if I do something… inappropriate?!” Ino asked worriedly.

“Well, that shouldn’t be anything new for you considering what you’ve been doing these past few days.” Tsunade remarked with a dismissive wave of her hand. Leaning back in her chair, she said that, “Anyways, that’s about all that I called you over here for, so you can go and enjoy your day now.” There was something in Tsunade’s voice that made it clear that Ino would be ‘enjoying the days much more than she should.

The woman’s smug grin certainly helped convey that message.

Just as Ino was opening her mouth to say something else, the Hokage interrupted her by asking, “Unless you’d like for me to reconsider your punishment of course. I’m sure that I could add some interesting things to it.”

Face paling, Ino said, “Um, th-that’s okay, no need to do that… eheheheh… I, uh, I’ll just go now!” And like that, Ino scurried out of the room. Tsunade waited about three minutes to start cranking up the girl’s libido.

-

“Mmmmyyyghhh…” Ino got about two feet from the building when she felt a needy ache in groin as her pussy felt warm, beginning to get wet as her nipples hardened.

Meanwhile, Naruko had dressed up. She was wearing an orange short skirt and a thong. Her hair was tied in her long pigtails and her equally orange top was designed to expose a great seal of cleavage. She smiled as she put on high heeled slippers, feeding that they were very attractive.

She was feeling that she was looking good enough that Shikamaru would want to take her like he did Tsunade! She did wish that it wasn't so tedious to dress and groom herself like a girl though. She honestly was beginning to wonder if it was worth it...before She remembered that she promised herself that she would have to try. Besides, half of Konoha was girls. There was no way that it had to be that hard! Smiling she walked outside and stretched.

Sakura was up and early just like Naruko was. She blinked, not expecting Naruto to be in his girl form. "Naruto?" she asked. "Oh hey Sakura!" she said. "And it's Naru-b...I mean it's Naruko," she said. Only her boyfriend and Ino could her Naru-Booty....and even that was only because he couldn't stop Ino from doing it.

"Ok Naruko? What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at her. "You don't normally turn into a girl unless you have something planned and I've never seen you dress up like this," she accused, worried that Naruko was up to something.

"It's...it's...I am trying to woo Shikamaru," she admitted, remembering that since Sakura and Ino were friends, she would probably find out anyway. "Ok?" Sakura said, not knowing that Naruko was bi. "Umm...just to warn you, I think that he is going through puberty," she said, not wanting to see her teammate's heart broken. "Oh I know that," Naruko replied. "But it doesn't bother me. It will still work out! Believe it!" she said with a grin..."But there is something j would like your help with," she admitted.

Sakura blinked. "Sure. What is it?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something stupid. "How do you handle being a girl? I mean, you have to work on your nails, hair and such every day!" she complained.

Sakura laughed. "First Naruko, you are a ninja, just transform your body in the morning," she advised. "And your complaint about hair is true about anyone. The longer your hair, the harder it is to groom," she said. "If you don't like it, find a hair style that has shorter hair," she advised. "As for your nails? Most girls only get them done once a month. It's certainly not a daily chore," she explained.

"But I am happy for you," she admitted. "Really?" Naruko asked. "Really. You have a crush on Shikamaru, and I think he is a good choice for you," Sakura admitted. "I hope it works out," she offered, causing Naruko to blush. "Me too," she said.

“Well, again, good luck.” Sakura wished the blonde before going on her way again. Once far enough away, the pinkette muttered, “Really hope that works out for the idiot. Boy or girl, it’s like watching a walking blonde stereotype most of the. Maybe a boyfriend with actual brains can fix that.”

-

“Hhhyyyyyggghhh, this is the wooorrrsssst!” Ino whined as she slouched against a all in an alleyway, one hand between her legs to put a comforting pressure on her heated, needy pussy. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not just start fingering herself right out there in the open. “Ughhoohhh, th-that’s it,” she decided, sweat running off her forehead as she just seemed to get hornier and hornier, “if I have to deal with this, I’m at least gonna have some company for my misery!”

Using her jutsu, the blonde began amping up Shikamaru’s libido while also head out to find him. If she had to guess, he’d be watching clouds in his usual favorite spot.

-

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was unaware of the two horny blondes currently heading for him.

Instead, he was, as Ino had predicted, watching the clouds while laying in his usual favorite spot. The same place where all this trouble with his hormones started. After delivering that note to Ino, his libido has started slowly calming down and he was now able to totally relax.

He was, anyway, until significant amount of his blood started flowing down as he felt his dick getting hard and a rush of heat go through his body. “Ooohhh, you gotta be freakin’ kidding me…” he muttered. “Why is this happening now?”

“Hey, lookie what I found,” said a familiar blonde voice that went straight to his dick, “it’s boner boy again.” Temari said, having happened upon his bench by chance and, seeing his flushed face as she looked down at him, grinned.

Shikamaru was now more annoyed at the nickname than anything. But then he saw that Temari was wearing a more low cut outfit than normal? Yeah, her skirt was higher this time and she was definitely exposing more cleavage to him. He was about to blush a bit when he remembered Tsunade's advice. He took, slow, deep breaths as he imagined himself sinking into the Earth. He hadn't done this except back at her office, so it didn't remove his desire, and even if it wasn’t because of a jutsu, it wouldn't have, but Shikamaru was able to think clearly to an extent. "Yes Temari, you are very pretty," he said, trying to sound uninterested. "What is it?" he asked, pretending he didn't have a raging boner right then and there.

Temari laughed at what Shikamaru did, mildly impressed and a little interested. She wasn't fooled by him at all. He did take deep breaths in front of her after all, but it was an improvement over last time. And if Temari had to work to get Shikamaru to become flustered? She was more than happy with that! It would be boring if she could Shikamaru do what she wanted with no challenge. So, she gave a smile and stepped closer, and only smiled wider as Shikamaru stared at her eyes. She didn't know that Shikamaru had just screwed Tsunade and he was a little more used to provocations. If Temari wanted to get him to be that flustered mess he was yesterday, she would have to put in some effort. And that only made her smile wider.

"Well, I was thinking we could have some fun together," she said with a smirk. "I am pretty sure that you know what kind of fun I'm asking for," she said. Shikamaru frowned, but he began to sweat, wondering if Temari wanted to actually have-"I wanted to have a rematch," she said with a grin, giggling at how he reacted to that. He jumped back a bit, surprised. The truth was, Temari wasn't like Naruto and Tsunade, who were so perverted they didn't mind sexual activities immediately. Nor was she like Ino was currently so horny that she didn't care and would happily screw Shikamaru right now. She actually wanted to have normal fun with Shikamaru first. Maybe she would let him grope her, or, if he was really good, she would blow him, but she certainly wasn't going to have sex with him unless they were in some defined relationship.

However, before Shikamaru could respond, Shikamaru found himself tackled by something orange? "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruko said cheerfully as she hugged the shadow caster tightly, her large chest pressed up against his, causing Shikamaru to blush. "Who are you?" Temari asked, annoyed and not knowing who Naruko was. She knew that Shikamaru wasn't the type to seek out women, which meant that whatever was going on, was this blonde's fault. "I'm Naruko!" she replied as she glared at Temari. "I'm his future-girlfriend!" she declared, making Temari glare at the lighter blonde.

Shikamaru almost facepalmed as soon as he heard Naruko’s declaration. Almost, because her boobs were pressing against his head and that felt really nice and relaxing and made his erection twitch. Unconsciously, he actually snaked an arm around the whiskered blonde’s waist.

“Uhuh…” Temari responded before her eyes switched over to Shikamaru. “So, since when do you have a stalker?”

“HEY!” Naruko exclaimed indignantly. “I am not a stalker!”

“Since today, apparently…” Shikamaru mumbled, head still resting against his hugger’s boobs.

“Shikaaaa, that’s meeean!” Naruko whined as she deliberately squeezed him tighter as an act of revenge which, given his lithe frame, and his heads against her boobs, did allow her to squeeze the air out of him and make it harder for him to breathe in more, causing her to shudder as his warm breath washed over her chest…

At least until Temari snatched the lazy boy away by grabbing the back of his light jacket and pulling him away using her strength. “Geez, way to almost kill the kid, you horny bimbo.” Temari said harshly as she sat down opposite of Shikamaru on the bench and wrapped an arm around him possessively.

Just as Naruko was about to scream a VERY indignant reply to that, the group was interrupted by the voice of a third blonde calling out, “Shika-kuuun…. I neeeed yoouu!”

Now Temari did not just hear what she did. "What is going on?" she demanded as she turned to face...another blonde. This one had a large ponytail. "Who are you?" she asked, having never met Ino before, nor deemed her someone that she would know. To her, Ino was about as relevant as any of the many unnamed Shinobi that she passed every day. But then she looked closer and was surprised.

Her nipples were rock hard and she was flustered and sweating. "How many blonde bimbos are in this village?" she demanded. She didn't blame Shikamaru for this. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't seek multiple girlfriends. Which meant that Naruko and Ino were to blame for this...somehow.

Ino tried to glare at Temari as she let out a moan...she couldn't help it anymore! She needed release and she needed someone to do it! At least Shikamaru should be horny enough to do it..."Shikamaru," she begged. "You...you can do whatever you want with me," she said truthfully, "Just help me release!" she begged.

Shikamaru had a little more experience with being under the jutsu than Ino and had more self control in general so he wasn't as affected as trongly as Ino was. Not to mention that Tsunade was a far superior medic nin and was doing this deliberately to punish Ino.

Naruko glared at Ino. "You'll do anything?" she demanded as she put her hands together. "Shadow clone jutsu," she said, creating clones of herself. "I can be his harem all by myself," she bragged as they all snuggled up against him, making his erection poke the real Naruto in her waist, causing her to smile. "Or, if you want more variety," she said with a lusty voice. Then all the clones transformed into different women: Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, Temari. "I can be anyone you want," she said.

Now Temari was mad. "Do not use my image for that!" she roared as she tried tackling the Temari clone, who got out the way. Naruko was a much better hand to hand fighter than Temari was, so it wasn't hard for her. "Like I said, I will do whatever he wants. He can use me for anything," she said, almost wishing that he would do so.

Shikamaru, for lack of a better way of putting it, short-circuited. He was so unprepared for this happening, that he couldn't handle it. Even with his tent showing and poking Naruko, he just passed out on the ground, with three blondes fighting over him.

Thankfully, the sound of the boy hitting the ground was enough to get the attention of the three blondes off of fighting with each other as they turned towards Shikamaru’s unconscious form laying before them.

“Huh… I think we broke him.” Temari uttered before shrugging and adding, “I mean, it’s not that much of a surprise that he didn’t handle this well but, yeesh, fainting.”

Crouching down next to him Ino examined her teammate, noting that, “It doesn’t look like he hurt himself falling over. So, he SHOULD be fine once he wakes up. Although, heh,” the horny blonde ran a hand over the bulge in Shikamaru’s pants, making the boy’s hips squirm, “I think he’s looking pretty fine right now too- OW!” Her perving was, of course, interrupted by Temari smacking her over the head.

“At least wait until he wakes up before molesting him, geez!” the sand shinobi snapped at her in disbelief. “Anyways, let’s get him somewhere eh can rest uninterrupted.”

Naruko, having no use for his/her girl body at the moment while Shikamaru was unconscious, decided to turn back into his boy form with a burst of smoke, suggesting that, “We should take him back to my place! It’ll be nice and quiet there.”

“Yeah, until you start humping him.” Temari muttered with her arms crossed.

“Hey! I wouldn’t do that!” Naruto insisted.

“Ooh, what if we ALL take him to Naruto’s?” Ino suggested, honestly just wanting to get the boy somewhere more private than out in public. At least then, her odds of having sex would go up.

Being more concerned about these two other blondes from jumping the boy at this point, Temari sighed and replied, “two conditions: one, I’m the one who carries him and two, I’m not taking my eyes off you two.”

The leaf shinobi nodded as Temari picked up Shikamaru to carry him bridal style.

Naruto then realized that Shikamaru could just wake up at any time so he transformed back into Naruko. There really were pros and cons to this. On one hand, she honestly didn't miss her manhood as much as she thought she would. It really made no difference at the end of the day. As for her breasts, she had to admit that she did feel a tingle of pleasure as they smooshed against Shikamaru...he was beginning to understand why Jiraiya always seemed so fixtated on a women's chest!)

"Also, it's Naruko," she told Ino, not wanting to be reffered to by her masculine name while she was a girl. "You'll always be Naru-Booty to me," Ino grumbled, wishing that Temari would just move faster already. "Naru-Booty?" Temari asked with a smirk. "It's nothing!" Naruko argued, blushing. "Oh it's something," Ino mumbled as she wished that she was holding Shikamaru. Then she would just run off with him...and that was precisely why Temari was carrying him. Naruko and Ino were so horny that it was safer for Temari to do so.

Finally they reached Naruko's apartment and both Temari and Ino grimaced. "You live here?" Ino asked as she held her nose. The terrible state of Naruko's dwellings were so appalling, that Ino honestly could resist her heat for the moment. Dishes were stacked high in the sink, clothes (both male and female) were scattered all throughout the grown and there was clearly bits of uneaten food on the floor!

And Naruko clearly never dusted in her life! "Is it safe to be here?" Temari asked, agreeing with Ino. "Look," she said, giving Naruko some honest advice. "If you want to date, Shikamaru, or anyone, you're going to have to be cleaner! No guy or girl wants to come home for this! If I was going to have sex with some guy, and he lived like this, I wouldn't go anywhere near him until he cleaned up!" Temari exclaimed. "Exactly!" Ino said as her pussy dripped, making her blush. She hoped that nobody noticed...

Glancing around, Naruko did have to admit that this place had fallen into bad shape. Whether in male or female form, the whiskered blonde so little time actually being at home that it was largely just a place to eat and crash… sometimes literally if the day had been exhausting enough, resulting in the dwelling’s sole resident just faceplanting onto the nearest soft surface.

“I guess it could use some cleaning…” Naruko admitted sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head while Temari took Shikamaru over to the bedroom to lay him down.

“SOME?!” Ino asked in disbelief, his frustration with the what she was seeing overpowering her libido. “Everything here looks lie kit needs a power wash! And do you even HAVE any cleaning supplies?”

“Uh, duuuhhh.” was Naruko’s indignant reply. “I have to clean my clothes somehow. I just, you know, haven’t gotten out the other cleaning supplies in a while.” Heading over to the closet, Naruko now opted to rectify that issue.

True to the whiskered blonde’s words, there was an abundance of unused cleaning supplies in there… and a skimpy maid’s outfit hanging up on the inside of the door.

“Why do you have a maid’s outfit?!”

“To practice being a sexy girl when I clean. Now I repeat, DUH!” Honestly, no one had any idea how much effort he’d put into perfect his sexy jutsu to have as much sex appeal as possible.

-

About an hour later…

“Uuuhhh… what happened?” Shikamaru asked groggily as he woke up.

Then he looked around, confused. "Where am I?" he asked, not having any clue where he was. He didn't know that he was in Naruko's apartment, because it wasn't as dirty as it normally was. Naruko had put on the maid costume, the one that came with high heeks, had no back, showed off her entire chest and had a skirt that was just long enough that it technically wasn't considered indecent. "Ahh! Master! You are awake!" Naruko said with a grin as she walked over to Shikamaru, wincing a bit in the heels. 'Note to self, switch to slippers,' she thought.

Naruko leaned down so that Shikamaru got a good look at her chest. She also put her feather duster against her thigh, making sure to show him just how sexy she could be. "You passed out master," she explained, leaning closer. "But it's okay. You're maid Naruko is here," she said as she licked her lips. "Ready to fulfill any one of your orders you might-OWW!" Naruko said as her ear was grabbed by Temari. "Okay Naruko, that's enough," she said. "We get it, you really want to bang Shikamaru," she mumbled.

"Well so do you two!" Naruko glared as she put her hands on her hips. She turned to face Temari and Ino. She also subconsciously jutted her butt out a little for Shikamaru to gawk at. "Ino, you've been dripping your pussy juices all over my floor! And I can tell that you barely keep from touching yourself," she pointed out. It took her some time (and Temari noticed much sooner,) but even Naruko noticed it after an hour. "And Temari? If you didn't want him, why would you still be here?" she asked.

Temari opened and closed her mouth. She had no response for that. It seemed that maybe Naruko had a point. "Look," Ino said, propping the pleasantries. "I just want to fuck him and get out okay? Trust me, I hate being this horny!" she said as her hand moved towards her pussy...sighing, she just took off her panties. "So do I!" Naruko said with a glare. "Enough!" said Temari. "We all want him, and I don't think any of us want to be his harem," she said. "I wouldn't mind," Naruko mumbled. Ignoring him,

Temari looked at Naruko, then Ino. "How about we all have some fun together," she said. "Ino, you said you just want to screw and run right?" Ino nodded her head, blushing at the embarrassment. "Which means it's between you and me," she told Naruko. "One of us will date him," she declared. Ino decided that it was best not to mention Tsunade. Thankfully, Shikamaru seemed to be in the same boat. He had a tent, and was leaking pre-cum, completely amazed at what was about to happen.

And though he was horny, he was also understandably frightened by this situation and to finally find his voice as the trio of blonde began crawling onto the bed. “U-um, do I ge-get a say in this?” he asked, leaning back against the top end of the bend.

Pressing herself against his upper body from the side while Ino and Naruko latched onto his right and left legs, Temari brought her face close to his and asked, “Are you REALLY going to say no to a four way with three gorgeous girls?”

“N-not exactly but- OH!” Suddenly, Shikamaru’s dick felt inexplicable harder and his hips squirmed on the bed.

Having turned his libido up even higher, Ino smirked as she and Naruko began unbuttoning the boy’s pants. “Oh, don’t worry, Temari. He may be a total lazybones but there’s no way he’ll say no to us. Right, Shka-kun?” Ino asked.

Feel his pants and boxers get pulled down and whimpering as that was followed by the feeling of Ino and Naruko breathing on his boner, Shikamaru managed to gasp out, “Okay… le-let’s do it- MMMPH!” Before he could say anymore, Temari latched her lips onto his, slipping her tongue into the boy’s mouth. The liplock felt so good that he immediately moaned into it.

And then Ino and Naruko began licking his cock!

Naruko smiled as she tatsed Shikamaru. She never thought that that doing this could be so good! She smiled as she eagerly began to lick Shikamaru. Meanwhile, Ino didn't particularly care about the tastes one way or the other. As far as she was concerned, it was just a means to get Shikamaru to screw her and release this heat she was feeling!

She still licked his cock, moving closer to the top as was Naruko. Immediately, both glared at each other, silently arguing over who could take it in their mouth. Ino ultimately won the argument by just putting her mouth over Shikamaru's tip, giving Naruko a triumphant stare. Naruko, not to be undone, moved lower and began to lick Shikamaru's balls, wanting to prove to him that she would do anything for him.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was making out with Temari. However, even though Temari had never done this, she had a feeling that there shouldn't be so many interruptions! Every time she made progress, Shikamaru had to open his mouth and let out a moan! She looked at Naruko and Ino, working his cock and sighed. Stupid horny Leaf Ninja.

Realizing that she probably wasn't going to get a good make-out session until Shikamaru's blowjob was finished, she grabbed his hands and moved them toward her chest, placing them on her breasts with a smile. "You're going to give me the best chest massage you can, got it?" she said, not caring that she was still wearing clothes.

Shikamaru didn't argue with her. Even as he moaned, he rubbed her breasts. He was gentle with her as he pleasured her flesh, lightly squeezing her as he tried to make Temari happy. Temari frowned. Then sighed. "I should have known this would happen," she mumbled as she took off her shirt and her bra.

"There we go," she said as she exposed her chest to Shikamaru. "Now you can massage them," she said. "Oh. And Shikamaru?" she asked with a wink. "Be a little rough with me ok? I've lived in the desert for all my life. My skin is a bit tougher than yours," she said as she smirked.

It wasn't obvious, but she had an advantage at the moment. While Ino and Naruko were licking and sucking on his cock, they couldn't easily remove their clothes. And Shikamaru only had eyes for Temari right now. Which was just what Temari wanted. And if he did a good job, then she would remove the rest of her clothes too.

Doing a good job was a little difficult at the moment though since the pleasure being delivered to his dick and balls was more than a little overwhelming. As such, Shikamaru’s hands were moving mostly off of random instinct.

Thankfully though, the ONLY instincts that Shikamaru had in this area came from a night of having Tsunade barking orders at him about how to please her. Because of this, his hands were actually working Temari’s boobs fairly well, helped also by these being smaller than Tsunade’s and, thus, less difficult to manipulate.

The sand shinobi breathed in and out happily as her breasts were massaged, squeezes and kneading motions giving juuussst the right amount of pleasure. “Mmmm…. That’s it, little boy, keep those hands- MMM, oohhh!” her voice got a little higher as Shikamaru pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “Ahoh, yeah, thaaat’ssss the stuuuufff….!” She could feel herself getting wet between her legs now and started pulling down her skirt to reveal a pink thong.

Of course, seeing more skin exposed combined with Ino giving a particularly strong SUCK finally pushed Shikamaru over the edge. ”OOOHHHHH!”

Ino couldn't believe it as what seemed to be a river of semen poured into her mouth. She couldn't help but almost choke as there was so much! 'How,' Ino asked herself. 'How could he possibly cum this much? Surely this sort of thing should not be possible?' she asked...and then she remembered that Shikamaru was under the effects of her jutsu, and she had been making him increase his semen production all day! 'I don't deserve this!' she thought as she was unable to appreciate the irony of what was happening to her.

She didn't want to make a mess and swallowed what she could, but in the end quite a bit of semen leaked out of her mouth. Temari looked at it and was shocked. "You came that much?" she asked, impressed. Then she gave a wide smile. "I knew I did the right thing by picking you," she said. Ino rolled her eyes, as she felt herself getting wet from all this? 'Did I enjoy blowing Shikamaru?' Ino asked herself.

But before she could answer that question Naruko began licking her? "What are you doing?" Ino asked, a little disgusted as Naruko licked the semen off of her face. "You taste like Shikamaru," she said with a dazed look in her eye. Naruko had become dormant as Naru-Booty emerged.

"I want a taste," Naru-Booty said as she stripped as quickly as she could, revealing her naked body. Not to be outdone, Temari removed her thong, not wanting to lose to Naru-Booty to Ino. Ino was sweating from the licking, but began to strip as well, realizing that if she didn't do it, she would have to suffer longer. "So Shikamaru?" Temari asked as her own breaths clearly showed that now she was desiring him. "Who first?" she asked.

One would think that, as a guy, he would need some time to recover after cumming, especially considering how large his orgasm had been. However, while he was still panting and unable to sit himself up, his cock was another story.

His cock remained completely, having not softened up even slightly! In spite of his post orgasm sensitivity, he could feel the organ ACHING for more physical contact. He could barely think. So, he just ended up uttering the first name that came to mind, the one that aroused him the most, “T-temariiii…!”

While Naruko and Ino whined in complaint, Temari held a smug expression as she climbed onto Shikamaru, briefly making HIM whine as she teasing rubbed her pussy over his dick before starting to insert it inside her. “Brace yourself, little boy, because you’re in for a wild ride.” She warned him.

-

It was definitely wild. Shikamaru turned into a moaning mess as Temari rode his dick hard and fast. He ended up having two orgasms before she had one.

AND HE WAS STILL HARD!

Evidently, Ino wasn’t letting him get soft until all three girls were satisfied. This gave Naruko and Ino both turns ride his dick into satisfaction.

When she finally came (and was annoyed at going LAST), Ino finally allowed Shikamaru’s libido and dick to relax. If nothing else, she could always brag to the others about being the one who satisfied him.

Shikamaru, finally passed out for real as Ino released her jutsu. She noted that her own body relaxed as well? 'But how?' she thought as she realized that Tsunade would have had to know that she had orgasmed...and then Ino realized that Tsunade was probably watching her in some way. "I will get her for this,' Ino promised herself as she yawned..."Right after a nap,' she mumbled as all three girls fell asleep on Shikamaru, their busty bodies pressing against the shadow caster.

Naruko woke up first and yawned. "That was wild," she said as she said as she untangled herself from the blonde pile. She looked at Shikamaru and sighed. "That was awesome," she admitted. Serving Shikamaru, and getting screwed by him was better then she had imagined, but did she want to stay a girl full time? When all said and done, she wasn't sure. She did like Shikamaru if she was honest. Despite him being lazy, he was very smart and Naruko was sure they would be a good couple. But she didn't want to engage in that many orgies and she wasn't sure if she wanted to completely change her lifestyle. In the end she decided to give it one more month and then revisit the decision. One day wasn't long enough to be sure!

Temari woke up next and stared at Naruko. "So, are you still aiming for him?" she asked, hoping Naruko wasn't. Naruko only scoffed. "Of course I am, believe it!" she said with a grin. "Besides," Naruko began. "Don't tell me you don't mind the competition?" Naruto teased, causing Temari to laugh. "I enjoy the challenge," she admitted. "And if he was going to make it easy, I suppose he wouldn't be worth my time," she smirked. "May the best woman win," she said as she and Naruko shook hands, before they heard a puff of smoke and saw Ino was gone. "Why did she leave?" Naruko asked. Temari shrugged. "One less competitor," she pointed out. "And do you think he'll wake up soon?" she asked, pointing at Nara Heir. Naruko just shrugged. "How many times did he orgasm yesterday. Let him nap. I think we'll just have a...protein filled lunch," she said with a smirk.

Tsunade dressed early as Ino appeared, having prepared for this. "Were you watching me?" she asked, getting straight to the point. "No difference then you watching Shikamaru and me," Tsunade pointed out. "I am a ninja," she reminded Ino. "So did you enjoy the jutsu?" she asked with a smirk. Ino flexed her fingers. "No," she admitted. "I had no control and it felt like my body was just...like it felt like my body was just going to do whatever it wanted. I had no control," she explained. Tsunade nodded. "Exactly," she said. "And what will you do now?' Tsunade asked.

"I'll keep it on him or course!" Ino said proudly, startling Tsunade. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded. "If he's going to be satisfying Naru-Booty, Temari and learning from you, then he's going to need all the help he can get!" Ino said. "But I will be more careful, and use the jutsu so that his body will adapt and figure it out on his own," she admitted, deciding to do it less for her own amusement. "You do know that means you're going to be under the jutsu too?" Tsunade pointed out with a grin. "Fine with me!" Ino said. "If Shikamaru can satisfy three horny women in one night, imagine what I can do if I actually train!" she said with a smirk. This turned out to be better than Ino expected! Besides, Shikamaru was a good lay...


End file.
